Arabian Wishes
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: AU. All he wanted to do was to get a better life for him and his little sister. But with beautiful princesses stealing his heart, magic, slightly psychotic Yamis that can grant wishes and intrigue, he'll get more than he bargained for. All because he found that Puzzle. Aladdin/YGO crossover of sorts. Polarshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Arabian Wishes**

** The plot bunnies have struck once more. I have admittedly been on a hiatus of sorts. Mostly because of one final college course and my depression sucked some of the inspiration out of me. But bouncing off of ideas with friends whilst on Skype has revived the juices so to speak. So thank you my Skype friends for rejuvenating my plunnies. I shall always be grateful.**

** You know who you are.**

"It was a dark and stormy night. . .

"No no no, that's a horrible beginning!

"Besides, there's never any storms around here." A man muttered as he busied about his stall, various trinkets and relics scattered about a old table that seemed on the verge of collapsing under its own weight. Of course it has three legs so that would be more than likely.

He glanced up, startled. "Oh, I didn't see you there." His violet eyes twinkled under the headscarf he wore about his face and the glint of some sort of golden eye tattoo stamped onto his forehead. Golden strands peeked out from under the hood.

"Would you care to hear a story?" He asked mischievously. The camel that was standing near him bleated unhappily in response.

"That's horrible Janet!" The man reached over, clamping a hand to the camel's mouth.

The camel bleated again and the man frowned, pulling his hand away and shaking the drool off of it.

"I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, that joke was funny _one time_." The man sighed and turned back to the camera.

"Besides, my name is _not_ Brad." He coughed once. "Ignore Janet. She's a bit of a pill at times. Anyway, you came here to hear a story, not to listen to Janet's _horrible_ and cliched jokes.

"So, let me begin. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The warm lights of the torches cast the city in a warm glow as two children peered out from a window in a since abandoned story. The younger of the two was a girl of six, maybe seven years, with auburn hair that just brushed her shoulders. Her hazel eyes reflected the torch light, full of hope for a better future. The older of the two by a few years had shaggy blonde hair that was frequently compared to the mane of a lion, both in color and volume. His eyes were the color of the freshly soaked earth, deep and brown. Both of them wore clothes that were ragged and dirty, repaired many times over with whatever scraps of clothing the could scrounge up._

_"And then what happened?" She asked eagerly. "What happened after he rubbed the lamp? Did the yami grant him the wishes?"_

_ "You know the answer already Serenity! I've already told you this story so many times!" He chided her half-heartedly. _

_ "I know, but Joey!"_

_ Joey sighed. "Of course he did silly!" He reached out and ruffled her hair. _

_ ". . .Joey?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Are yamis real? Do they actually grant wishes?"_

_ "I don't know! I've never met a yami."_

_ Serenity sighed wistfully "I wish we could meet a yami. . .Then we could wish for our parents back."_

_ "I don't think we can wish for our parents back. . ." Joey told her sadly._

_ "But dad's not dead! He's just missing!" She insisted._

_ Joey said nothing but instead looked out the window out to the city of Agrabah and out to the palace. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to live in such opulence, with servants, money clothing, and food._

_ "Is something wrong Joey?" Serenity asked quietly. She hated it when he went into these pauses of silence. What resulted was either some crazy scheme to get them out of their situation, which never really worked, or he said something that struck too close to home._

_ "I promise you Serenity, that one day we'll get out of this mess. . ."_

_ "I know that."_

_ "And if I ever meet a yami, I'll let you meet him first."_

_ Serenity's face lit up in absolute delight. "Really?"_

_ "Of course! I never break my promises!" Serenity reached out, enclosing her older brother in a crushing hug. _

_ "Thank you Joey!"_

_ "Oof, you're crushing me!"_

_ ". . .sorry."_

_ Joey smiled as Serenity sat back, landing in the pile of scrap blankets they managed to pickpocket or find in the debris. "You should get some sleep Serenity."_

_ "You too."_

_ "I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Joey clambered into the pile next to her. "Good night Serenity."_

_ "Good night Joey."_

_ "Love you sis."_

_ "Love you too big brother."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

The early morning sunbeam peeked through the gaps between the buildings of the marketplace. Many of the bakers and food vendors were already out, prepping their wares for the day.

For Joey this was the best time of day.

The busier they were, the easier it was to steal from them.

He sauntered over to the nearest one, a baker selling fresh loaves of bread. Joey eyed one in particular, a loaf of honeyed bread that was Serenity's favorite. The baker eyed him warily.

"You buying or what?" the baker asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

"No no," Joey insisted, hands upright. "Just smelling your wonderfully baked bread."

"Well it isn't here for show. Just buy it and be over with it!"

"Okay okay, sorry about that. I'll get going. Have a lovely morning." He sauntered away, whistling innocently with his hands behind his back.

Just then, his companion, a small money named Tristan caught up with him, passing off the loaf of bread that he had just plucked whilst the baker had been distracted by Joey. They ducked away before the baker realized what had happened.

"So what do you think Tristan? Will he figure it out or not realize it?" Joey asked cheekily.

"Guards! Guards! That street rat stole my bread!"

"Guess he figured it out." Joey looked behind him to find a crowd of guards, charging at them, their scimitars drawn out of their scabbards.

One of them locked eyes with Joey and snarled, "There he is! Grab that street rat!"

"Looks like its my cue to get out of here." He bolted behind a pile of rugs into a side alley, where it opened up to another section of the marketplace, this region _far_ busier than the other_._

He nearly crashed into an acquaintance carrying a basket of silks.

"Oof! Sorry about that Tea!"

"Getting into trouble this early in the morning Joey? That seems to be a record for you." she smirked, balancing the basket on one hip.

"I gotta help these guards get exercise somehow right? Some of them look like they need it."

She snorted. "One of these days you're going to get yourself killed. And then what will happen to Serenity?"

"Hopefully somehow marry into a rich family," he joked.

He paused, the guards' voices growing louder and louder. "Well gotta go. Don't feel like getting my head chopped off."

He ran past her, muttering to himself, "All this for a measly loaf of bread. I mean, he can make another one right. . .?" As he entered the streets, nearly plowing into a group of young women, he frantically looked about, searching for a way out. It did seem rather _extreme_ all for a single loaf of bread." He took off to his left just as the guards were spilling out of the alleyway, also colliding with the group of girls. Curious, Joey took a glance back to find them in close pursuit, to the point where Joey could see the gleam of their scimitars. He blanched.

"I think I may have made a terrible mistake!" He shouted, leaping skillfully over a pile of rugs, The market place was bustling, with stalls and carts overflowing with goods jammed in any empty space they could placed it. People flooded the market place in throngs, making it nearly impossible to maneuver through with little trouble.

But not for Joey.

His pants, cream colored with multi-colored patches and billowing, nearly caught on one of the guard's scimitars as said guard swung the sword in a wild manner. Joey turned to the monkey perched precariously on his shoulder. "Tristan, the things I do for my sister-aaaahhhhh!" He tripped over a cart, sending fruit flying through the air. He recovered by rolling underneath a stall that sold incense managing to squeeze between the wheels. Using his newly gained momentum as an advantage, he skillfully jumped across a series of massive clay vases and reached out to grab a pole, once used to support the many fabric canopies that dotted the landscape in bright, almost garish colors. He swung once, then twice to launch himself into the air and land on the nearest flat roof.

Joey spun around to find the guards circling the building like hungry jackals looking for their next meal, trying to find a way to catch him. Joey stuck out his tongue in reply.

Yes," he began, glancing about to find a way off. "I have made a _terrible _ mistake."

Tristan made an exasperated noise in reply and rolled his eyes in response.

"Like you have an bright ideas-that's it!" A long and slender pole caught his attention and he grabbed for the far end. "Better hang on tight Tristan. It's gonna be a _wild_ ride." Joey jammed the loaf of bread in his mouth before he charged for the edge of the roof, screaming at the top of his lungs. The pole caught the edge of the roof and the pair shot upwards in the air like an arrow from a bow. They sailed gracefully over the gap between the two buildings before promptly landing on the other roof in an undignified pile of limbs and tails.

"You can let go Tristan," Joey said, prying the monkey's vice like grip off his shoulders. "We're not going to die."Just then, Joey peeked down to find the guards bursting their way into the building next door. "But I say that we get going _before_ we actually do die."

The pair bounded over the roofs of Agrabah , leaving their pursuers far behind them.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

He slid down a pole into one of the alleyways of the poorer side of Agrabah. "Finally," he sighed gustily. "We made it. I vote we take a quick rest before we get this to Serenity—hey! Get your hands off of that!" Joey scolded, pulling the loaf away from Tristan's grasp. Tristan scowled at the man as he crossed his arms in disappointment. "Look, I know you're hungry, but I'm hungry too and you don't see me shoving my face into it now do you?" Tristan sighed and shook his head. "Exactly."

They heard a rustling noise and the pair froze, Joey hastily hiding the loaf behind his back. Could the guards have actually come all this way just for a measly loaf of bread? If so, he was actually impressed with them for once.

Two children dressed in a poor facsimile of clothing—which were really more like rags hanging off their starving frames—cautiously walked out from behind a building, looking for food. Their cheeks were hollow, their skin tone sallow and unhealthy.

"Oh. . ." Joey trailed off, his heart breaking at the sight, the loaf of bread slowly emerging back into view. The boy of the pair glanced over at them, his eyes hungrily peering at the bounty of food clutched in his hands.

Tristan, who had already guessed Joey's next move, tugged at the bottom his vest, shaking his head "no".

"Oh come on." Joey said, gesturing to the children. "Serenity will understand, I know she will." He walked over to them. "Here, I have something for you." He held out the loaf. "Take it."

The girl hesitated for only a moment before grabbing it greedily. She split it in two to share with her younger brother. Overwhelmed with joy, the young boy hugged Joey's leg in gratitude. "Thank you," the girl whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it. I can get more where that came from." He winked and she giggled. Tristan sighed, shaking his head.

They turned suddenly, watching as the crowd began to gather a few yards away, in front of the imposing gates that lead into the compound that was the royal Palace. "Wonder what's happening," he mused. A breeze blew through, taking the boy's head scarf with him. Panicked, he ran through the legs of the crowd, hoping to reclaim the errant piece of clothing.

"Wait get back here!" Joey shouted, running after him.

They burst into the crowd to a man dressed in all white robes, roses embroidered in gold and red silk thread. The horse he rode upon was dressed in a similar fashion. A white riding whip was in one hand as the other, encrusted with many rings, clutched a set of white silken reins.

Joey would have been impressed were it not for haughty expression on the rider's face. Cold eyes, imppecable blond hair, he reminded Joey of the statues that dotted the city: cold and empty. Joey watched in horror as the scarf landed just at the hooves of the horse, the child caring little of the sight, only to get his scarf back.

The hoard whinnied and reared back, startled. The man snarled and swung the whip. "Out of the way, you brat!"

Just in time, Joey interceded, allowing the whip to strike his bare forearm and wrap about it like a serpent would. With a jerk he pulled it to the ground, the pristine leather, now soiled from landing in the mud. "He's just a kid!" Joey proclaimed, the welts on his arm already appearing in rapid succession.

"And you! Stay out of my way you street rat." he sniffed, before nudging the flanks of his horse and gesturing for the gates to open.

Joey smirked and cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting, "I don't know about you guys, but it isn't very often that you see a horse with two rear ends!" The crowds burst into laughter.

Both horse and rider paused, the rider turning about slowly, an ugly sneer marring those once perfect features. "But while I am a noble of the most prestigious and noble bearing, you will live as a street rat and you will die as you lived: surrounded by refuse and the fleas! There will never be a chance for you, _street rat_."

Joey grimaced, absently rubbing the welts on his arm, watching the man ride away with a dirty look.

"Announcing Lord Jean-Claude!" The gates shut with an impressive "thud" and the crowds dispersed quickly, their curiosity sated.

Joey turned to Tristan, "I don't have fleas. . .do I?"

Tristan shrugged and made a noise as if to say "I don't know."

Joey sighed."Come on, let's go home. This day has gone from bad to worse and I don't feel like giving poor Serenity fits because I came home late. . ." They shuffled off into the narrow alleyways, feeling dejected. "We'll get there one day," he promised Tristan. "I'm not just a street rat and neither is my sister. We'll get there someday, I just know it."

**For the record, the entirety of this fic was mapped out in the span of a few hours. No joke, I had everything planned in three hours. It's not going to be _too_ long, maybe anywhere from five to six chapters at the most. It will be a nice little boost to get my writing back on track.**

**And yes, that was indeed a "Rocky Horror Picture Show"** **reference. No, I don't have any shame about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was practically dragging his feet by the time he reached the abandoned building they called home. It was once a thriving business, specializing in silk fabrics, before an fire gutted the inner heart of the operation, leaving it in ruins and all but useless for the family that owned it.

It did make a perfect home, however.

He clambered up the steps, one of the only few things that survived the blaze, feet feeling like heavy weights. Even Tristan felt heavier than normal, if that were even possible. The ragged remnants of fabric fluttered weakly in the breeze as he walked by, the air, even after all this time smelling like smoke.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing off the barren walls. The building was once a three story affair, but with the blaze and decay, chunks of the floors were now missing, to add to the heaps of debris at ground level. "Is anybody home?"

A face peeked over a section of what would have been the floor of the second story. Her hazel eyes gleamed with joy and relief. "You're home! I was so worried about you! I thought that somebody caught you at last!"

"Nobody can catch me. I'm too smart for them," Joey replied roguishly, climbing up the ladder that lead to the second floor.

"You keep saying that and one of these days. . ."

"You worry too much sis." He leapt onto the floor from the ladder, ruffling her hair as he walked by. "Too smart, remember?" Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Either way, what kept you so long?"

"Long story," he sighed, his eyes cast downward.

"That's alright. Instances happen," she told him, heading towards the window. She wore a simple outfit, with a pale brown top and cream colored skirt, both of which had more patches than she cared to mentioned. A bright green headscarf was currently loosely about her shoulders, revealing her long auburn which always never seemed to obey her whims.

"I couldn't get the honey bread you love and apparently there's a new prince trying to court the princess."

"The ladies at the market were talking about him. "Jean-Claude seemed to be his name. I guess it's his surname? It is rather unusual."

"I hope he gets thrown in the dungeon or something; he's a real piece of work."

"Well I don't think that the Princess will marry him. She hasn't chosen a suitor now she probably won't be choosing one any time soon." She sat on the stone ledge next to the window from oh so long ago. "Here. I managed to grab some apples and dried beef. Why don't you come eat? You look like a starving jackal."

"Serenity you're a life saver." Joey collapsed on the ledge, reaching for one of the apples. He gave it a sharp twist, breaking the apple in half. He handed the other half to Tristan, who bit into it with much gusto.

"One of these days Serenity," he said around a mouthful of food. "We're gonna make it big."

"You always say that."

"Yes," he swallowed, "but this time, I mean it."

"I know you will."

"And I never break my promises."

"I know that too."

Serenity watched with worry as he gazed out into the open. He usually never discussed this sort of matters unless something has upset him and judging by his demeanor, something great did ruin his mood. She chose not to press him over it; she knew better.

"I'm going to get some rest now Joey." She gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night sis."

She crept away. Climbing up a ladder into the small loft which served as her sleeping quarters.

Joey turned to Tristan, "I'm telling you, one of these days. . .We'll make it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The desert night was cold and barren, wind blowing over the sand. The only noise that penetrated the desolate night was the shrill keening of the wind as it whistled between the sand dunes.

That and the stubborn bleating of the camels that traversed them.

Two camels traveled, heading to an unusual rock formation in the distance in the shape of a tiger's maw. A faint warm glow emitted from the eyes and mouth.

"There Bakura," one of the men proclaimed in awe. "There is the Cave of Wonders, full of treasures beyond any man's dream."

A white parrot rolled his eyes, crossing his wings like they were feathered arms. "Doesn't look like much to me, Marik."

The man snorted and urged the camel forward. The stranger wore the finest robes in black and red, a black cape draped gracefully. He wore nothing on his head, allowing the platinum blond hair to flow freely past his shoulders. His lavender colored eyes seemed even paler in the starlight. In his free hand he clutched a small golden rod with a sphere affixed to it. Upon this sphere an eye was welded onto it, with two blade like attachments on either side of it.

"Shush Bakura. I don't need to discourage our two, "volunteers"." Marik gestured to the camel walking erratically in front of them. Two men, one with bright green hair and the other with long brunette hair with a streak of pale violet in the bangs.

"They're nothing more than a pair of idiots. Why did you hire them anyway?"

"Precisely for that reason." Marik said.

Bakura huffed at this.

They came to a stop in front of the stone formation, the warm light in the eyes beckoning to them.

The camel in front came to wobbly halt, the two men, well more like annoying adolescents, slid off in an undignified heap onto the sand. The one with the brunette hair stood up after extracting himself from the pile of limbs and asked, "So we just got to go in there and grab that Puzzle?"

"For the thousandth time, yes." Marik sighed, massaging the temples of his brow. Perhaps Bakura was right; they _were_ the village idiots and perhaps it was an incredibly stupid idea to hire them. "Just retrieve me the Puzzle and the riches contained within will be yours."

The other man's eyes gleamed with greed. "Really?"

Marik wanted to scoff at this but waved them off towards the cave. "Really. Now go on, your bounty awaits."

They glanced at each other, like children given a bounty of sweets. They then studied the entrance to the Cave cautiously but whatever trepidations they had dissipated in the wind when they practically sprinted inside. Marik tensed up, anxiety welling in his chest. He had been searching for years for the Puzzle and now it was within his grasp. Oh so close!

Until the ground under his camel began to rumble. The camel bleated in alarm, bucking and throwing Marik off the camel before it galloped off a short distance away, where the earth was more still. Marik had barely anytime to curse at this sudden turn of events the Cave of Wonders roared, "Infidels! You have brought me infidels! They are unworthy and will be punished as such!" Marik could hear the screams of the hapless would be thieves as the Cave of Wonders began to collapse around them. "Bring me, the diamond in the rough!" The Cave intoned, "They and only they will be worthy of the treasures within!" The Cave began to sink into the sand, dragging its victims along with it. The ground settled to an uneasy calm.

Marik and Bakura winced at the gruesome scene.

"That was. . .admittedly unexpected," Marik started awkwardly.

Bakura shrugged,"Well, so much for that. Time to go home and take over the world in other ways." He began to fly off before Marik quickly reached about, grabbing Bakura by the tail feathers.

"Not so fast, you stupid parrot. I have my ways."

Bakura reluctantly flew back to his perch on Marik's right shoulder, plucking his feathers from Marik's grasp. "I hope it's better than _this_ plan," Bakura gestured to the void in the landscape where the Cave of Wonders once stood. "We all saw how well that went."

"If you're so insistent on a better plan, do tell. I'm listening."

"First off, we shouldn't have hired the village idiots to do this job. Second, _you_ should have gone looking into this "Cave of Wonder" business. And third, you should have hired this "diamond in the rough" or whatever in the first place. Granted, the world is short two idiots, but still. . ."

"There isn't exactly a manual that tells me everything there is to know about the Cave of Wonders, so I did not think that it would actually eat them." Marik scoffed. "You think too little of me. Come, we have plans to work on."

"And you think too much of yourself," Bakura grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Let's get going. There is sand in places I really have no desire to have sand."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have burst a gut laughing and fallen out of his throne. The Sultan of Agrabah, a man named Solomon, watched as the Lord Jean-Claude stormed out of the palace, a large portion of his pants from his rear missing, revealing his undergarments. Jean-Claude turned to Solomon, fury purpling his cold features.

"I would suggest that you put a rein on your daughter," he fumed in clipped tones. "Because at this rate, not even the lowliest street rat would want to marry her! No one will marry her!" He turned to the servant at the entrance to the throne room, "Bring me my horse before that ravenous beast decides that the rest of these garments are fair game as well!"

As Jean-Claude stormed out of the throne room, the massive wooden doors thudding behind him, did Solomon let loose in laughter, slapping his knee as his face turned a deep shade of maroon in mirth. At one point, the white turban resting on his head nearly fell off, the peacock feather affixed to it tickling his nose as it drooped forward. His merriment faded as he pondered what Jean Claude had shouted. He would be in dire straits should his daughter not find a suitor—and soon-, especially in terms of inheritance and the state of the kingdom. But with Jean-Claude stomping out sans pants, there were very few men left in the region that could, or would, court the princess. To borrow a phrase from a diplomat once, they were scrapping the bottom of the barrel. Solomon slid out of the throne to confront his wayward child. There had to be some sort of solution to his problems.

He made his way out to the gardens that surrounded the palace complex to where he would find her, sitting on the ledge of the fountain, playing with a lily pad resting on the water. She plucked the flower from the pad, placing the lilac hued flower in her blonde hair, which she had since unbraided from earlier. Resting contentedly on her lap was her Bengal tiger, a gift from a diplomat from a Maharajah, eyes lazily flickering to the Sultan's presence. In the tiger's mouth was a scrap piece of fabric, more than likely from the pants of Lord Jean-Claude.

The Sultan coughed to get his daughter's attention and she looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh Father, I wasn't expecting you." It was said that she was nearly a carbon copy of her mother, with pale blonde hair that tumbled to the base of her spine, the longer strands framing her violet colored eyes, which the Sultan swore was the only thing she inherited from him. She was tall and statuesque, something that she _didn't _inherit from her father, Solomon. She wore a simple outfit of a violet top and pants.

"Care to explain why there is a piece of Lord Jean Claude's pants are in Rajah's mouth?" He asked. He tried to sound stern but failed at the attempt.

"Rajah just wanted to play," She explained, cupping Rajah's face. "Yes you did," she cooed.

"That was our last hope you know," He chided.

"Then it wasn't much, father."

Solomon shook his head, seating himself next to her. "Look, I know you don't like any of the princes and lords-"

"And why should I? Apparently the village idiot was appointed to rule."

"-but you know what the law is." Solomon finished.

"Women have ruled before _without_ any husbands, I might add. That law is incredibly archaic and outdated, besides."

". . .I just want you to be happy and not lonely when I'm gone."

"I'm not lonely. See, I have Rajah to keep me company." To emphasize her point, she turned Rajah's face about, squishing his cheeks. The Bengal looked rather annoyed at this sudden change of events.

"I know that but. . ."

Mai sighed. "I'm just tired of being locked in here, like a bird in a cage." She stood up, walking towards an outdoor cage. Rare songbirds perched inside, tweeting their individual songs. She opened the cage, a small blue and green bird hopping onto her finger. She stroked the bird on the head with the tip of her finger before releasing it into the open sky. "Even if it's just for one day, I want to be free. I want to see things, _do_ things before being shuttered away like a trophy for some Sultan wannabe."

The Sultan said nothing, reassuring her with a hand on her own. "It will work out in the end, I promise."

Mai said nothing, instead watching the birds flutter about in the cage. So Solomon left her alone as he walked back to the palace, peering sadly behind his shoulder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He found her at the fountain once more, absently petting Rajah the tiger. Valon was always wary of the Bengal, for Rajah could be temperamental and fickle at times. But at the least Rajah hadn't tried to turn him into a personal chew toy; then again, Rajah never attacked any of the Royal guards.

"You seem a little down, your Highness," he began.

"Nothing, I just feel trapped, that's all. Like these birds here," she gestured to the cage. In an impulsive gesture, she went to it, flinging the cage door wide open. The birds hesitated for a moment before swarming out in a blur of blue and green. "I wonder what its like out there. . ."

"Well, it's not as great as it seems to be in here. It smells, there's crime everywhere, it's crowded. . ." Valon counted on his fingers.

"But even if it's just for one day, I want to see what's out there!" She insisted. Her eyes lit up with an idea. "I'm doing it."

Valon was confused. "Doing what?"

"I'm running away. I'm going to see what it's like."

Valon blanched. "Your father would be upset. I mean, I don't feel like getting beheaded thank you very much. I like my head where it is."

"You won't get in trouble. Besides, I'll be back before my father even notices."

Valon shook his head. "I don't know about this. . ."

"I promise, I'll be okay."

Valon sighed. "Fine. But if I get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you."

**Don't fret, there's not going to be a love triangle. They're just bros. I felt a Valon cameo was needed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening, she smuggled herself out of the palace without her father noticing that she had since disappeared from her room. She found a section of the garden where the trees were tallest, the branches reaching just reaching over the parapets of the palace walls. She had decided to wear a brown shawl to cover her hair, obscuring her features, in addition to a long brown tunic and pants. A simple unassuming outfit.

The next problem would be to get to the top of the tree, over the parapet and onto the other side of the wall.

With lanterns in the garden burning faintly, and by the starlight as well, she began to make her trek up the tree. The bark was far more slick then she expected and she slipped a few times trying to reach even the lowermost branch. Rajah sat at the base of the tree, looking woefully up at her. "I know Rajah, I know," she soothed him. "But I just, I just have to go, okay? Even if it's just for one day—oof!" She nearly lost her balance on the branch, almost falling backwards through the tree itself. She regained it thankfully and continued climbing. Rajah whimpered and curled about the tree, sighing gustily as he waited for her.

She eventually made her way to the parapets, getting a good look out into the city. She had seen the night scene of Agrabah before, but that was from her balcony behind the palace walls. Here, she could hear the city, see it in a new light that she hadn't before. Despite it being the dead of night, the city was quite noisy, to say the least. Now to get off this wall. Mai looked about, looking for some revenue of escape, but the she remembered the postern door a few yards down, which was far safer than other methods, none of which she wanted to attempt.

The postern door shut behind her in a squeaking "thud" and she found herself taking the first few tentative steps into the city. Valon was right; it _did_ smell, and horrendously at that. She had little time of the night, but she could see the stars starting to fade and the sky beginning to lighten into dawn. Faint aromas of freshly baked bread wafted through the alleyways, voices of drunkards out too late almost inaudible to her ears. The buildings were of whitewashed stone and clay, towering over her like sentinels quietly guarding the streets.

"It's. . .it's certainly interesting," she remarked, before pulling the hood over her face, hiding her features as she made her way through the streets.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After wandering aimlessly through the city until the early morning hours, Mai found herself in the throes of the early morning market. She watched in amazement as people crowded the impossibly small space. She squeezed through the crowds, marveling at the array of goods before her. Jewelry from faraway lands, exquisite rugs,silken fabrics that slid through her fingers like air and foodstuff that she probably wouldn't see within fifty yards of the palace kitchens. The vendors shouted as they hawked their wares. She politely declined with a wave of a hand and continued walking, making her way through the wonders of the city. From the corner of her eye, she caught the glimpse of a figure sitting on a canopy, tearing apart a melon, sharing it with a small monkey. He wore a red vest, revealing his bare chest. Mai coughed and looked away, the heat tingeing her cheeks. Despite his rather patchwork clothing, he was quite handsome.

He had been lounging on top of the canopy of one of the stalls at the marketplace, watching the people as they go by, the sun warm on his arms and neck, when he caught his first glance of her. She wore nondescript clothing in varying shade of brown but it did little to hide her facial features. To Joey, she was like a goddess on Earth, with violet eyes that seemed luminous with an inner light and golden strands of hair that peeked out from her head scarf. She was tall and statuesque, moving through the crowd with practiced ease and grace. The piece of melon he was chewing nearly fell out of his mouth in awe, eyes widening like saucers. Tristan watched quizzically, before he caught a glimpse of the girl Joey had been gawking at and huffed in distaste. Just for a moment, perhaps not even that, their eyes locked from across the marketplace, before she turned away hastily.

"Do. . .do you see her?" He asked at last in amazement. "She's. . .she's beautiful. . ." he trailed off, watching her movements.

Mai could feel the heat traveling up her cheeks into the tips of her ears. She had never felt such an intense stare when she had locked eyes with him. His shaggy blonde hair, reminding Mai of a lion, framed those dark brown eyes. A small voice in her mind suggested that he moved like a lion as well and she ignored it. A rather shameful, yet somewhat nice thought, like she had done something illicit and thrilling all at once. She passed by a fruit stand, a small boy standing on his tiptoes to reach an apple catching her attention. The vendor was currently distracted with a potential customer.

"Do you want one?" she asked him and he nodded eagerly. Mai plucked one from the top of the pile. He smiled and was about ready to run off when the vendor had caught her taking them.

"You snivelling little thief!" He yelled.

"What no! I wasn't stealing!" Mai panicked. I was just trying to help-"

"And do you know the price for stealing?" His hand whipped out, quick like an adder, and clamped tightly about her wrist a little too roughly. She let out a smell yelp in pain as he slammed it on to the stand. Mai looked on in horror as a curved knife appeared inexplicably in the other hand as a crow began to gather, morbidly eager to watch the punishment being meted out. "Please no! You don't understand, I am the Sultan's daughter-"

"There you are sister!" The vendor looked up in confusion, as did Mai, as a young man seemed to emerge from the chaos. Mai blinked in surprise. It was him, the man sitting on top of the canopy, helping her? Why?

"I'm so sorry about that," he began, deftly plucking Mai's hand from the vendor's meaty grasp. "She can be a little "out of it" sometimes." she watched as he managed to pick up the apple she had dropped, before taking another one and handing it off using sleight of hand. He handed back the apple to the vendor. "See, no harm done. You see, she thinks the monkey is the Sultan." He gestured to Tristan, who looked absolutely confused by this change of events before catching on and bowing elaborately.

"Out of it!" Mai sputtered, indignant. "Why I never-"

"Just act like it, okay?" he whispered quietly to her.

Mai nodded quickly in reply. "Oh great Sultan," She began, curtseying to Tristan. He puffed his chest out before chirping some reply that Mai didn't understand, but nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going now sis," he said through clenched teeth, taking her by the shoulders and steering her away from the crowd. "Jeez, you part of an acting troupe? A little over-dramatic much."

"You told me to act, so I was acting," she replied through gritted teeth.

"That's your take on acting?"

"Got anything better?"

Just as they were a short distance away, the two looked back to find Tristan bowing to the crowd just before a pile of jewelry and gems spilled out from his vest. The crowd looked confused for a moment before shouting in protest. "Thieves! They're both thieves! Stop them!" Tristan took off, sprinting through the legs of the protesters.

"Looks like that's our cue," the man said, grabbing Mai by the hand and taking a sharp turn into an alley, something Mai seemed to be doing quite frequently. She nearly stumbled at the sudden change in pace but managed to catch up with him.

"Do you do this often?" Mai asked him.

"All the time, pretty much," he answered back with a cheeky grin and again, Mai found herself with a flush on her cheeks for some unknown reason. He frowned, "They're right behind us. Here!" He took a sharp turn to the left into an even narrower alley way, their bodies seemingly pressed together rather tightly in this small space. Maybe a little too close for comfort. Their noses were practically touching, with him still holding her hand. Again there was that illicit thrill. "Comfortable?" He asked teasingly just to make the situation more awkward than it already had.

"Well, I nearly got killed for no good reason and I'm crammed in this small space with you," she huffed. "So no, I'm not comfortable at the moment."

"Grateful much?" he asked. He barely managed to squeeze by her, looking one way, then another. "I think it's clear now." He gestured for her to lead the way and as Mai stepped out into the open, one of the protesters happened to look back to see the three of them, Tristan included, trying to sneak away.

"there they are! Get them!"

Mai turned to the stranger. "Nice job!" She shouted.

He looked every which way and that for an escape. His eyes landed on a low roof and he shouted, "Come on!" He grabbed her by the wrist. "Get on my back!"

"What?" she proclaimed incredulously.

"Get on my back before they decide to crucify you!"

Mai rolled her eyes before obliging. She wrapped her armed about his neck as he took a short leap onto a barrel before finding handholds in the wall and climbing up. The monkey followed shortly behind.

She slid off his back as they managed to clamber onto the roof. The man looked over, frowning. "They don't give up, do they?"

"Are you sure that they aren't mad at you?"

"Well, I have angered a lot of people in my time so. . ."

"That's just great," Mai scowled, crossing her arms. "And I'm stuck with you."

He suddenly took her hand. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Mai looked back at her hand in his. For a moment, he looked so trusting, those brown eyes wide and innocent. She nodded.

"Get ready to jump then."

Mai realized that she shouldn't have trusted him that easily as she realized that he was planning on leaping across the roof. "Wait, wait, wait—aaahhhhh!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marik found the Sultan in the throne room, fiddling with a map of the known region. "Ah, Sultan," Marik began, startling the Sultan from his reverie.

"Oh, you startled me Marik. I should have been paying better attention," he chided himself. Upon spying Bakura on his shoulder, he smiled, reaching for a bowl of biscuits that Bakura was absolutely positive that they were stale. "Hello there Bakura, would you like a cracker?"

Bakura shook his head, "No no no no—umph!" his please for mercy went unanswered as Solomon shoved said biscuit into his mouth. Bakura was quite sure that this was punishment for something he did in a past life.

Marik had his hands tucked behind his back as he walked over to the other side. "I see that you are studying. Searching for more possible suitors?"

"Well yes and no," Solomon shrugged. "You see, one of the neighboring kingdoms has been implying the the treaty you negotiated with them was never in their favor, basically fulfilling all of our demands yet satisfying none of theirs."

"A pity," Marik replied, fiddling with the Millennium Rod as he smirked. "Our allies are never truly satisfied, are they?"

"Not really, no."

Marik coughed pointedly. "I have a favor to request to ask of you."

"Oh?"

"You ring," Marik gestured to the large sapphire mounted on the gold band upon his right hand. "I need it for an important task, for the good of the kingdom."

Solomon gazed down at the ring forlornly. "But. . .but this has been in the family for generations."

Marik frowned, pulling out the Millennium Rod from behind his back. The sphere of the rod glowed with an unearthly light, as did the stylized silhouette of an eye on Marik's forehead. Solomon's eyes went blank as Marik spoke, "The ring, I _need_ it."

"Yes Marik," Solomon dutifully replied in a monotone, slipping the ring off his finger and placing it into Marik's open palm. The Rod's light faded as Marik walked out the room, the cape swishing about his rather narrow frame. Solomon shook his head, a dull headache coming on and the sapphire ring missing from his right ring.

"I wonder what happened. . ." he mused, confused.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marik stepped across the threshold, the sapphire ring of the Sultan's gleaming in his hand.

"We have it!" Marik crowed, holding the ring up high in the air. "One step closer to the Puzzle!" Marik strode to the center of the laboratory, where a device built of gears and peculiar shaped pieces of metal waited. Marik set the ring in a small set of pincers on the machine. He glanced pointedly at Bakura, jerking his pointed finger down to a sideways moving gear. Bakura frowned and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"If you think that I'll jump onto that thing, you are _sorely _mistaken."

"Would you prefer me to leave you alone in the company of the Sultan?"

Bakura blanched at the thought and shuddered. "Let's not and say we did. Those things are like eating sawdust."

"Then get over here or I will _happen _to leave you behind in the throne room of the Sultan."

Bakura rolled his eyes, the idea of those dreadful biscuits looming large in his mind. "Fine," he grumbled. "Bloody tosser." He flew to the wheel, grabbing a handle of the gear and beginning to run along the gear. "I don't know why I'm walking when I could simply be flying."

"Because it wouldn't be useful if you were flying," Marik remarked. "Pedal faster you flying chicken. We need more power!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, you wanker!" Bakura huffed, running faster.

Electricity crackled, the scent of ozone filling the air as well as smoke. Marik' face lit up in an manic gleam as he watched a scene unfold in between a pair of wire brackets. "At last, the diamond int the rough shall be revealed. . ."

"Could you hurry it up over there? I think I'm going to die from exhaustion," Bakura shouted over the sound of grinding gears and electricity.

"Stop ruining my moments you idiotic pigeon!" Marik studied the scene. He pulled a face at the sight. "_That's_ the "diamond in the rough"? Well, he certain isn't much."

"What, let me seeee-aaaahhhh!" Bakura's tail feathers got caught on one of the gears, jerking him backwards and managing to wedge himself in two gears.

But then, Marik spotted a peculiar scene, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

Was that-?

"So it would be. . ."Marik mused, a plan rapidly formulating in his mind.

Oh, he would most assuredly take advantage of this situation.

** DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

** Suspense up the wazoo.**

** You're welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mai realized that she had made a terrible mistake, grasping the hand of a complete stranger while jumping across the roofs of buildings as if it were a simple walk in the palace gardens. At one point the headscarf nearly flew away behind her, but she managed to find a way to tuck it back in, lest this stranger recognize who she actually was. Mai had to admit, there was something exhilarating about all of this, her heart hammering away in her chest in a rapid tattoo all the while tightly grasping the hand of a handsome stranger. Of course, she would never admit the latter out loud.

Whatever agitated crowd there had been had long since disappeared and they could finally afford themselves a break. Mai unceremoniously collapsed on to the floor of the roof, exhausted. The man flashed her a crooked smile, the monkey perched on his shoulder. "Tired?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Mai shot him a look, stating the obvious answers without the need for words. "And what do you think?"

He laughed in response, startling her. "You aren't used to, are you?"

"No, I'm not used to flying across rooftops with half the city wanting my head." Mai snorted. "But. . .but I do have to thank you." Mai added quietly.

"No problem, but you really shouldn't be stealing people's stuff, well at least. . . learning not to get caught while doing it."

"I was about to say. . ." Mai said.

"You got a place to stay the night?" he asked suddenly.

Mai shook her head. She hadn't thought of that. She didn't bring any currency with her so she couldn't stay at an inn for the night. "No, no I don't," she realized.

"Then you stay with me," he said. Mai was unsure of the idea until he added, "My sister would like the company."

Well, that changed things."You have a sister?" she asked.

"Yeah." At Mai's confusion, he continued, "we go our separate ways during the day. It's easier that way." Mai didn't need to guess what he meant.

"That, that would be nice, if I'm not an inconvenience."

"If that were the case, I would left you at the market," he teased."

"Like you can withstand seeing a damsel in distress."

"Is that what they call it these days?" He gestured in the easterly direction. "Come on, my home is this way." He began to walk cautiously along a wooden plank that straddled two homes, arms out wide for balance. As he skillfully leapt off, he looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Mai nodded, mirroring his movements. It was amazing how quiet the city was at this time of day, the sky darkening to the shade of soft plum. The clouds were like pieces of golden wool as they caught the sun's dying rays. It was that time of day where the city reflected the time of transition from day to night. Mai felt a calm settle over her. This was the older part of the city, if Mai recalled her history correctly. This was also where the poorer population lived as well, the buildings reflecting that state.

Just as she neared the end of the board, it wobbled slightly from side to side and Mai lost her balance. "Easy there," she felt a pair of hands about her waist as the man caught her. Then lifting her as easy as if she were a feather, he helped her down, her hands somehow ending up on his shoulders as he eased he off the ledge. "It's a long way down you know."

They stood there for a heartbeat, their hands unmoving from their positions. Their faces were a short distance away from each other. He did have rather beautiful eyes, dark brown with flecks of gold near the iris' edge. His face was lean and worn, with more angles and sharp lines to them than they should, but the spark of innocence and humor as still there, a trait often lost to those who have been on the street for so long. His grip was reassuring and warm and just for that moment, Mai felt safe.

He coughed hastily, removing his hands quickly, clasping them behind his back as he hastily turned away. "Um, sorry about that," he apologized, the flush of heat going to his cheeks. Mai turned away as well, unable to explain the warmth on her own face.

"No that's mine," she said. "I should have been paying more attention." To what though, Mai couldn't say.

"Well, the good news is that we're not too far now," he pointed to what appeared to be the burnt out husk of a building in the near distance. Mai's heart broke just a little. _That _was where they lived? That didn't seem fair at all.

"Just over this gap-" he crouched down to grab a pole that was tucked away. He grasped one end of the pole and launched himself over the gap. She watched as he sailed over gracefully to the other side, only to stumble and fall over, legs everywhere. Mai hid a giggle as his head popped up, hair wild and crazy as he looked over, indignant.

He hurriedly brushed the dust off his vest and he began to reach for a wooden plank for her to walk across. Mai eyed it skeptically, before grabbing a pole herself and flying across herself. She smirked to herself watching as his mouth opened in amazement. She tossed the pole at him, catching it in his chest. He fumbled for the pole before it fell to the ground in a clatter at his feet. "What's the matter, never seen a woman fly?" she winked before walking away, almost sauntering as she did so.

He turned to the monkey on his shoulder, "Man, what a woman." the monkey merely sighed and rolled his eyes at him.

He didn't see the smile Mai made at this, for her back was turned to him.

He lead her by the hand to the building he called home. "It's not much," he admitted with a shrug, "but it has lots of space and it keeps warm in the winter. It gets a little dark sometimes at night though." He pushed aside a ragged blanket that served as a door of sorts, escorting her inside.

He was right, it was rather dark in the building, the scent of smoke and ash plaguing her senses. Whatever it was originally, it was now merely a burnt out shell, dust motes floating in the air, catching the beams of the evening glow in their dance. Mai made her way up the pile of rubble that functioned as a stairway, avoiding the more tenuous locations on the makeshift stairs. They found their way at last onto what Mai surmised was the second story. A pile of makeshift blankets occupied a part of the room next to the window, the torn and ratty curtains faintly fluttering at the edges. He sat on the window ledge and she did likewise.

"It's not much, but you can't beat the view," As he said this, he pulled back the curtains and Mai gasped in amazement as she saw the palace. It was bathed in the warm colors of the sunset, stark in light and shadows of so many different shades and hues. The hammered gold minarets gleamed brightly. She had never seen it from the outside before, only through paintings. It was far more wonderful than she ever expected.

"It's. . .it's beautiful," she said in amazement.

"Yeah. . ."he trailed off, his eyes on her the whole time. "I bet it must be wonderful to live there."

"How so?"

"You live in the life of luxury. . ."

"But you're so trapped. . ."

"You have servants to obey your commands. . ."

"People are telling you what to do. . ."

"I just wish that life would be. . .different." they finished simultaneously. In the process they had unconsciously shifted closer together.

"That, that would be nice," he told her softly and Mai had never felt so self aware in her life, so close to this man. He was a far better and kinder person than all of the lords and princes that had come to court and woo her, even if he was a little rough around the edges. . .

"Hey!"

Mai turned about suddenly, confused, the moment shattered. She looked upwards to find a young girl, about the age of sixteen, maybe seventeen years, peeking over the edge the remains of the third story. Mai could immediately see the resemblance and she surmised that she must be the young man's sister.

"Hello there" Mai waved weakly to her, somewhat embarrassed. Had she been watching them the whole time?

"That's my sister Serenity," he offered, waving back.

"It is nice to meet you," Serenity said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Yeah. . ." he said thoughtfully, apparently asking for her name never occurred to him. "what _is_ your name?"

"You didn't think of asking her?" Serenity chastised. Mai politely stifled a smile behind her hand.

"I forgot, okay!"

Mai turned to him. "My name is-"

"In the name of the Sultan, you're under arrest!"

A dozen of the Royal Guards charged up the stairs, distinguishable by their brown and cream tunics and red sashes. The lead Guard roughly grabbed the man by the arm, leaving bruises where his fingers pressed into the bare flesh. Mai heard Serenity gasp but in the chaos

"What did I do?" He asked, panicky.

"For kidnapping the princess!" he snarled, spittle flying onto his face.

"The princess!" he squeaked, eyes flying back to Mai.

"Then by the order of the Princess," Mai tore off the headscarf, letting the fabric flutter free of its tether. Her long blond hair tumbled free of its restraints, a cascade of gold. Her violet eyes shined fiercely at this injustice. "I demand you unhand him this instant! I went willingly!"

The guard hesitated for just a moment. "I'm sorry, but I am under orders to arrest him."

"Who's orders?" Mai demanded.

"Marik's."

Mai's face flushed a bright shade of red. "I'm going to have words with him!"

The guard said nothing before jerking the man along. "Come on you street rat. Time to face justice at last.

Serenity and the monkey, who had escaped the guard's line of sight, made a move, as if to free her brother, but he managed to escape the guard's vice like grip to mouth, "Stay put" to her before he was captured once again, being roughly dragged down the stone stairs.

One of the guards attempted to make a soothing gesture by placing his hands awkwardly about Mai's shoulders. "It's time to go home. Your father's been worried about you."

Mai would have none of it, ducking underneath those meaty, clammy hands. "I can get myself home, thank you very much!" She marched after the party, hoping to catch sight of the man who had been so kind to her, but they had since vanished into the city and whatever hopes Mai had of freeing him did as well.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serenity watched in horror as Joey was dragged away for some crime he didn't commit. Why didn't the woman say something earlier before the guards charged in? Serenity sniffed, tears springing to her eyes as she clutched Tristan tightly to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself. She sat in the corner of her loft, knees to her chest, and in the shadows where the guards couldn't see her just in case they came back. Tristan cooed in sympathy, reaching up with one simian paw to wipe away a tear that had escaped and was rolling down her cheek. "To be fair though," she said at last, "The princess did try to help Joey. . ."

Tristan huffed in reply.

"Shush Tristan. Try to be nice."

Serenity thought about Joey's words. Maybe he had a plan to escape. He always had a plan even if it seemed at times it was made up on the fly. Her brother was smarter than people gave him credit for, all because of his appearance. A part of her was skeptical though; this was a severe crime and chances are he would be punished violently and swiftly. She broke down into sobs after that, a thousand possibilities coming to mind. She wiped away her tears and Serenity gazed down at Tristan, letting him slip free of her arms.

"You will get him back," she told him. "You will bring him back here and we'll run away from this horrible place, never to return." Serenity promised.

Tristan nodded and bolted, leaping through the window and into the city streets on a mission to free Joey from his captors. Serenity watched him go, until she couldn't see his silhouette any longer. She closed her eyes, praying for their safety before falling into a dreamless, still sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She stormed into the throne room of the Palace to find Marik and the Sultan, discussing business of some sorts but at the moment, Mai cared little for politics. She wanted justice for the poor boy they had arrested for no reason. "How dare you," Mai snarled, stomping to Marik until they were inches away. She jabbed Marik's chest, "Assume that I was in danger and overstep your authority as Grand Vizier for some imaginary crime that never took place!"

Marik was surprised by this sudden outburst, even taking a few steps back from her presence. Anger radiated from her like heat from the desert sands, her eyes nearly black with rage, her fists clenched.

"My, my apologies your Highness," Marik apologized in feigned shock, one hand bedecked with rings flying to his chest. "but we simply could not find you and we presumed the worst. After all, you are your Father's only heir-"

"And where is he now!" Mai demanded, interjecting suddenly. "Where is the young man now!

Marik's face fell. "I am so sorry to tell you this, but for committing such treasonous crimes against the Sultan's family-" he voice dripped with false sincerity. "we executed him."

Mai's face paled, whatever fight she had now drained out of her. "How could you!" she shouted, voice wavering just a little. "How could you do such a thing, without telling me first!"

"You Highness-"

Any excuse Marik had was cut short as Mai's hand swiftly struck him full across the face. Blood dripped from Marik's nose, his face turning bright red from where she struck him. Solomon looked on, partly horrified at his daughter's outburst and somewhat impressed at the impulsive display. Mai looked as if she were to say something else, but she quickly turned about on her heel and strode away, her back ramrod stiff.

Marik looked down at the Sultan, traces of blood on his fingertips. "Aren't you going to do something?" he demanded.

The Sultan shrugged. "I see no need to. After all, haven't you punished her enough?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mai collapsed upon her bed in her bedroom, the doors shut to prevent any one, not even Valon, from entering. She wept softly into one of the many pillows that were strewn across, the tears staining the luxurious fabric. Rajah crept closer before placing his head next to her. Mai hugged it tightly, now using Rajah as an impromptu pillow. "Oh Rajah," she moaned. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. . ."

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The prison cell was cold and dark, slivers of moonlight sliding between the iron bars of a window high above him and piercing the dark. Beams of old rotten wood soared above him, further accentuating the darkness that surrounded him. The stench of must, old hay and human waste lingered in the still, stagnant air. It didn't bother Joey all that much, for he was used to such scents. He wasn't used to the all too tight shackles about his wrists and ankles however. They chafed against his skin horrendously, turning it red as blisters formed where it rubbed too tightly. He sighed gustily and leaned against the cold stone wall, wincing as the chains tugged at the sore spots. His attempts to make himself comfortable failed spectacularly.

"How could I have been so stupid!" he scolded himself harshly, his voice bounding off the walls in this cold and desolate space. "She was the princess!" His heart sank once more at this; once upon a time, there may have been something there-

-But that was now dashed alongside whatever chances he had of escaping.

"What chance does a street rat like me have with the _princess_!" he shouted angrily, pounding the pile of hay next to him, knocking over a bowl of lukewarm water. He flinched as he felt the blisters on his right wrist burst, liquid oozing down his arm. Bits of straw flew everywhere and he sneezed.

"And now I'm never gonna see Serenity again! Who's going to take care of her? Stupid, stupid stupid!" He slumped forward, utterly defeated. He pulled his knees up, sinking his head in them.

Just then, he heard the soft tinkling of metal, like jingling keys.

Joey looked around, thinking it was the gaoler arriving to whisk him away somewhere, probably to be executed. But there was no on there.

At least, no one human.

Joey caught the glimpse of a shadow moving in the window. It was Tristan, a ring of keys in his hands.

"Tristan!" he said, elated. Tristan clambered down a beam, the keys rattling in his hand. He landed in the pile of hay, sending straw flying. "Boy, am I glad to see you! Let's see if we can get out of here." Joey shook the chains for emphasis. Tristan looked down at the chains then back at Joey and launched into some sort of tirade at Joey, chattering angrily, at one point mimicking the movements of the princess. "Okay okay, you're right, she's a princess and I'm a street rat and I shouldn't have been ogling her. Good enough?" Joey replied, exasperated. Tristan mulled it over, thoughtfully stroking his chin before nodding. Tristan reached around the shackles, sliding the key in. the shackles popped off easily, falling to the ground. The metal struck the stone floor, the harsh ring resonating through the air. Joey and Tristan froze, afraid that the noise would attract the guards. But none came running and they relaxed, relieved. "So now what?" he asked Tristan. They were free, yes, but they had no way of actually _leaving_ the premises, at least not without being caught by the authorities. Joey sighed, sliding down the wall again, giving up. "So much for that," Joey grumbled, nudging the chains with his foot.

"Perhaps I could help out."

Joey looked up to find an old man hobbling towards him on a cane, he wore raggedly clothes, a scraggly gray and white beard just past his ribs. His lavender hued eyes seemed to bore into Joey and he felt rather uncomfortable in his presence. "I know all the secret passages of the dungeons and I could help you escape."

Joey eyed him skeptically. "But I bet you want something in return. . ."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because somebody wouldn't just _offer_ somebody the opportunity to saunter out of here under the guards' noses."

"Well then, you are quite astute," he admitted. "I lost something and I need somebody with strong limbs," he reached out and pinched Joey's bicep. Joey grimaced, pulling his arm away and rubbing the spot, as if it were tainted and he was removing it, "To get it for me. Help me out and I'll lead you out of here, to a place with so many treasures that you would me richer than the Sultan many times over!"

Joey and Tristan glanced at each other, reaching some sort of silent consensus in a single look. "We'll help." Joey was rather hesitant but at any rate, this was the only way to to truly escape.

The elder clapped his hands, hardly ably to contain his excitement. He went to the far wall, pressing on a few specific stones. A section of the wall swung away and Joey looked on, impressed. Of course, had he gone looking, he could have done it himself, without the need to agree to any deal. The elder took a single step into the darkness. "Now if you would follow me, I will lead you to glory."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a long time since Joey had ridden a camel—he couldn't remember the last time he did—but he managed to ease back into it far quicker than he had expected. The night air was still and brisk and Joey wished that he had some warmer clothing to wear. He had placed Tristan inside his vest to keep the warm, for Tristan was known to get colder much quickly and on some nights in their home, would tuck himself in the pile of scrap blankets either next to Joey or Serenity; more often than not it would be Serenity. The elder rode the camel in front, leading the way into the further reaches of the desert, farther than Joey had ever gone before; to be fair though, Joey hadn't gone past the walls of the city ever. Joey was still wary of the elder who had helped them escape and decided to keep an eye out for him, just in case. The desert was eerily quiet and still the landscape flat and void of any distinguishing features, raising the hairs on Joey's neck. It felt empty as well, a complete departure from the city life. Something was in the air, but what, Joey could not discern.

After what seemed like forever, the landscape began to change. In the distance there was a rock formation that Joey thought looked suspiciously like the head of a tiger, the eyes glowing orange, the only spot of warmth in this cold and unforgiving place. The camels came to a stop, collapsing onto their knees, a short distance away, close enough for Joey to feel something shift and move under his feet, like a beast stirring from slumber. "Is this it?" he asked the man.

"Yes."

"Doesn't seem like much—aaaahhh!"

Sand erupted from the earth like geysers as the cave emerged, sand pouring off the stone face in rivulets. Warm supernatural light poured from the cave's mouth, which was indeed the maw of the tiger head, the teeth like stalactites and stalagmites. Stairs plunged deep into the earth into the unknown reaches of the desert. Joey was hesitant.

"You have brought me the Diamond in the Rough!" the cave bellowed.

"It talks too?" Joey asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"You may enter," the cave said, its voice drowning out Joey's. "But touch nothing but the Puzzle! Do so and you will be punished for all eternity!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Joey said quietly, pointing at the entrance.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the man asked impatiently. "Bring me the Puzzle and get your just reward!"

"But the cave said-"

"Not from the cave!"

"Oh. . .well, you should have clarified that," Joey huffed. He took one step inside the cave, pausing for a moment, almost expecting the cave to close its cavernous maw about him. But it didn't, much to the relief of Tristan and him. So he took another step, and then another, until he found himself deep into the bowels of the cave system, the world above no longer in his view. The light seemed to be coming from a supernatural source, for there were no torches lining the stairwell. Maybe the light source was deeper in the cave, Joey wondered.

At one point into his trek, he saw a pair of skeletons on the stairs, their skulls pointed towards the entrance as if they were trying to escape something-

-Or someone.

Joey gagged and paled at the thought, but it was too late to go back now. Well, it wasn't too late but Joey would have felt immense guilt should he back out on his end of the deal. So he continued, the light growing brighter.

The stairs gave way to an immense cavern and Joey's jaw dropped at the sight. The cavern itself was huge, with ivory columns supporting the place and preventing it from collapsing under the weight of the world above. The supernatural light seemed to be even brighter here, reflecting off the walls but it was not the cavern itself that amazed Joey, but it was the treasures contained within. Gold and silver coins were piled nearly to the ceiling, with treasures such as statues, beautifully painted portraits of heads of states, and gold encrusted furniture placed casually about like they were no more than cheap trinkets to be discarded later. Beautiful Persian and Turkish rugs were haphazardly draped over piles, their colored threads nearly luminescent with the finest dyes. The finest weapons and armor, gilded in elaborate gold patterns and encrusted with precious stones protruded from the sea of coins, like drowning sailors in the storm. Gems, both cut and uncut were scattered about, adding flashes of color to the otherwise overwhelming sea of gold and silver.

The temptation was nearly overwhelming. Just one of these magnificent treasures would set them for life and he and Serenity would no longer live in poverty, "street rats" no more. But remembering what the voice had commanded, he steeled his fortitude and pressed onwards, to what Joey thought was the exit.

Meanwhile, Tristan trotted on all fours alongside him, awestruck at the wonders all about him. But as he walked alongside Joey, he had the nagging sense that there was something following him. It couldn't have been the old man for; he was still outside. So what?

Something tapped Tristan on the shoulder and he jumped, looking frantically around, but all there was was a rug draped on a nearby pile of gold coins. Tristan turned back around and continued to walk. But there it was again, save it was on the opposite shoulder. Tristan yelped, jumping on Joey's shoulder.

"Hey, what's bothering you, Tristan?" Joey asked, petting the monkey on the head. Tristan continued chattering away, pointing at the rug, which had somehow moved closer from where it was originally. Tristan caught on, pointing at the rug. "It's a rug Tristan, it's not going to do anything-" Just as he spoke, the rug shifted and rose, flying over to where they were standing. The carpet was quite exquisite in its design, with gold tassels on each corner and a red, green and black rectangular design all about it. It was decently sized as well, able to hold two people comfortably.

"I take that back," Joey remarked. "Apparently it does do something." The rug pantomimed a nod and Joey began to walk around it. "so let me get this straight, you're a flying, moving carpet." The carpet nodded again. "So. . .can you talk?" the carpet shook its head. "Check that off the list," Joey mumbled. "You wanna come with us?" Joey asked and the carpet once again nodded vigorously. Tristan shot Joey a look and chatted something to him along the lines of "no, he is not coming with us."

"But Tristan, it's a _flying_ carpet. It _flies. _Look, I don't care that you don't like him, its a flying carpet and he's staying."

Tristan scoffed and crossed his arms, clearly unhappy with Joey's decision, but Joey ignored the pouting monkey and moved on through the cavern, resisting the temptation to take even the smallest trinket. He didn't feel like dying today.

The cavern opened into another room, this one far more sparse of treasure, save for a pair of golden ape statues holding a cut ruby the size of a melon, each on opposite sides of the room. There was a small lake in the center, with stone steps leading up to a staircase in the center of the lake, where something small and gold was placed on a pedestal. Tristan sprang off Joey's shoulder, leaving the young man to go alone to the mysterious item.

The cavern was mostly silent, the only sounds were the steady dripping of water into the lake and Joey's footsteps on the cool stone. The air, while cool, was somewhat humid and stifling, seeming to cover everything like a thick blanket. Joey's steps were cautious, expecting a trap or worse. A single shaft of light pierced the gloom, illuminating the pedestal the item rested upon. To Joey, this seemed a little much for a single puzzle, almost melodramatic. At last he stood in front of the pedestal, eying this item at last. It was a small golden box, able to easily fit in both hands, hieroglyphics embossed on the sides. On the lid was a large eye. Curious, Joey lifted the lid of the box, hastily turning his face away just in case the box was a decoy for something far more sinister. Inside the box was a golden pyramid, fashioned from many pieces. It was only partially completed, missing some of the gold pieces in the center. A small part of him had the urge to complete it but he decided that it would be best to leave the puzzle as it was. He slid the lid back on and scooped it up in his hands. He started to make hius way back down when he caught a flash of movement to his left. He blanched, the realization dawning on him as to what Tristan had been doing all the while.

Tristan sat a few feet away from the nearest statue, eying the ruby in the statues grip. To take it would be oh so tempting! The stone was huge, bigger than anything he had seen in his short life. He saw his reflection in the many facets of the ruby and he was mesmerized. He inched closer to the statue and then a little more, his reflection getting bigger in the innumerable facets as he began to cave in. His fingertips brushed against the smooth gem and he began to pluck it from the statue's hands. He cradled the ruby in his small hands, eyes wide in awe. "Tristan, no!" Joey shouted, charging down the steps.

"Infidels!" The voice of the Cave snarled, the cavern now in the grips of an earthquake. "You have disobeyed my commands and you will now pay the price!" Geysers of steam erupted from the earth and the golden statues began to melt with the sudden increase in temperature. Cracks appeared in the walls of the cavern, magma spewing from the cracks. The stepping stones under Joey's feet began to disintegrate from the lava that was beginning to bubble and ooze from the crevices in the earth.

Hurriedly, Joey leapt onto the flying carpet, scooping up Tristan along the way, who had been clinging onto a stalagmite. Plumes of magma and hot rock spewed from the cavern floor. "If we die, I'm blaming you!" Joey shouted, ducking under a chunk of the ceiling that had collapsed above. The carpet shot out from the cavern into the treasure room, a river of lava and molten stone rushing right behind. The carpet weaved every which way and that, avoiding pieces of stone and the collapsing columns. Joey watched in horror as the mountains of gold and exquisite treasures melted in the intense heat. Molten gold intermingled with the lava in a strange fiery dance. A column collapsed in front of them, sending a wave of lava into the air. The carpet soared over the wave and Joey could feel the heat from the lava on his face.

Gouts of fire spontaneously shot upwards as the paintings and other flammable items caught fire from the intense heat, but the fires were quickly extinguished as the cave began to fall apart all about them. The rocks fell into the sea of lava below like they were skipping stones into a body of water, the colossal gesture seeming so small for that single moment. "The entrance is going away!" Joey shouted, pointing to the opening which was beginning to be buried underneath the rock slide. Joey and Tristan nearly fell off the back of the carpet, which put on a spurt of energy to squeeze through the small gap that was still visible. It wasn't a moment too soon either, for the river of lava burst through the rock slide, bringing the debris with it.

The section of the cave that had once been the stairway had vanished, the stone steps disintegrating into the earth. A sinkhole was now in its place. There was still a chance for them to escape though, for the mouth of the cave was still there, a way to get out of this fiery inferno. "Up there!" Joey commanded, gripping the edges of the carpet tight as it went vertical up the lave tube. The tube seemed to go on forever, the seconds stretching into false hours. They made it to the entrance, where the old man had been waiting.

But whatever chance they had was soon dashed. The superheated air from below and the cool desert night air from above mingled at the entrance, the forces creating a vacuum of sorts. When a gust of wind suddenly blew through, the flying carpet lost control, shooting downward and launching Joey and Tristan into the side of the tube. Joey couldn't see what happened to the carpet. He had to escape. His fingers dug into the soft stone, gritting his teeth as it cut into his flesh. Rivulets of warm blood trickled down his forearms as he inched upwards, Tristan clinging onto his shoulder as he did so. At a few points, the stone holdings he was clutching onto with his hands and feet gave way and he nearly fell into the lake of lava seething and churning below.

He nearly made it to the top, feeling the cool air on his face as it whipped about him furiously. Sand blew into his hair, his eyes and his nose and he coughed and gagged, blinking furiously to get the irritants out of his eyes.

"Did you bring me the Puzzle?" the old man asked, a little too eager for Joey's liking.

"Help me up and I'll give you the Puzzle!" Joey cried out over the wailing winds.

"The Puzzle first!"

"Fine!" Joey hissed, reaching into his vest for the golden box. He reached up with it, pressing his body close to the stone face to keep from falling. The man snatched it out of his hands, raising it up in the air.

"At last! The Millennium Puzzle is now mine!" he crowed, the gold gleaming in the starlight.

"Help me!" Joey begged, his fingertips losing their grip. He could feel the stone under them begin to give way. "Please!"

"Now it is time for your just reward!" The man snarled, bringing his foot down on Joey's fingers. Joey cried out in agony as he could feel the stone cut into his hands. He lost his grip temporarily and nearly fell, but regained it as he shifted the injured hand to a new position. The man lifted his foot up again to stomp Joey off the cliff, but was interrupted when Tristan flung himself at the man, small pointed teeth flashing as he bit and clawed at the man. He yelped in pain when Tristan pit down hard on the back of his hand. The elder sneered and managed to finally pry Tristan off by the scruff of his neck, flinging Tristan away. Tristan struck Joey in the face and Joey at last lost his grip on the stone walls, flying backwards down and into the abyss and subsequently the lake of lava.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The mouth of the Cave of Wonders started to sink inwards, the rock seeming to groan in protest. He jumped away from the site, watching with a smug look on his face as the Cave of Wonders sunk back into the sand. He hobbled back to where the camels were waiting and with a flourish, pulled away the ragged garments. Marik groaned, popping his back and straightening himself up. He would never wear such a odious disguise never again, he told himself.

"At last," Marik laughed to the desert sky. "With the Millennium Puzzle in my grasp, nothing is out of my reach!" Marik began to reach for the box, which had been tucked away in his belt pouch. "With it, I will rule the world-"He froze, frantically patting his body down in an attempt to find it. In a panic, he looked back to the sinkhole in the sand. It must have somehow fallen back in there! "No!" He screeched, stomping his foot. "No, no, no, no, no!" In a rage he turned his back to the cave's ruins. He would have to think of something else, something that would get him on that throne at last.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey didn't remember much when he was falling. He saw the light above fade away, dust and debris falling all about him like rain. He recalled curling his body around Tristan to shield him from the magma and the heat. He spun himself about, his back to the lava in one last effort to protect Tristan. Then he landed in something soft and his vision went black. He could remember nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** So I haven't really done any author's notes until now, but since people have been somewhat confused, I will clarify something up for ya'll.**

** The carpet is supposed to represent Duke Devlin/Otogi. The predominant colors of red, green, and black consist of Duke's color palette. Since the carpet and Abu didn't really like each other in the beginning, I though I would have a little fun with it. Sorry I wasn't more succinct about it. **

He woke up with a groan, sitting upright. Joey looked about, finding himself at the bottom of the lava tube, dazed and confused. The lava must have cooled down to stone , but he could see faint rivers of orange light in the cooled rock. He looked down, taking note of the abrasions and cuts on his forearms and hands. "What, what happened?" he asked out loud. The flying carpet pantomimed a flying motion, then Joey landing on the carpet. "You saved us?" Joey asked. The carpet nodded. "But now we're stuck here," Joey bemoaned, looking upwards. "You one-testicled son of a jackal!" Joey shouted, shaking a fist. He then sat back down on the rock. "And all for a stinking puzzle," he mumbled.

Tristan began to laugh. "What's with you?" Joey asked. With the grin still plastered on his face, Tristan reached behind his back and revealed the golden box that had been the source of so much trouble. "You stole it back? You little thief!" Joey laughed. He took the box from Tristan's hands, removing the lid and placing it aside. He slid down onto the ground, pouring the pieces out. The puzzle was mostly finished, save for a few pieces. Joey hadn't had an opportunity to examine the puzzle before this. The pieces themselves were an unusual shape, and the heft and weight of it suggested that it was made of solid gold, or nearly solid gold. The puzzle itself seemed to be in the shape of an upside pyramid with a loop at the top, probably to be worn as a necklace of sorts. Why anybody would wear such a gaudy piece of jewelry he didn't know. It would be stolen immediately. Joey picked up one of the pieces, trying to fit it in. It took a few attempts, since the piece was so strangely shaped. The next piece went in a little easier as Joey managed to figure out how the shapes fit together.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he was nearly finished. All that was left was the final center piece with an eye in raised relief in the center. Joey wasn't sure why he waited to place it in; he could have placed it in there originally. He slid the piece into the puzzle, the piece clicking as it sunk in.

Joey held the now completed puzzle in his hands, wondering why the old man had been so adamant about obtaining this puzzle. It certainly didn't seem like much-

As he thought that, the puzzle began to vibrate in his hands. Joey yelped in surprise, nearly dropping the treasure as plumes of multicolored smoke and sparks shot out of the eye in the center. The smoke billowed upwards, coalescing into some semblance of a person. Joey coughed, rubbing his eyes.

Amidst all the smoke, Joey caught the glimpse of a shadow on the far wall, towering over all of them. The smoke cleared at last, revealing what appeared to be a man, further deepening Joey's confusion. The man had perfectly bronzed skin, his torso bare. Gold bracelets adorned his wrists and forearms and a necklace made of precious metals and stones sat upon his bare collarbone. There was a long cylinder slab of metal in the middle of the collar necklace, left blank. He wore a kilt of white, pressed linen and sandals made of a woven material. But it was his facial features that caught Joey's attention. They were finely chiseled and square, with vibrant violet hued eyes that reminded Joey of a predator. His hair was an unusual affair, made of five large spikes that were mostly black that lightened to purple at the edges. Golf bangs framed his proud brow, where a coronet of gold rested. The coronet was an elegant thing, with sweeping wings on the side, the eye of the puzzle in the center.

Joey would have been in awe of his regal appearance-

-if it weren't for the fact that the stranger was nearly a foot shorter than him.

"Three-thousand years will give you _such_ a _crick_ in the neck!" the man proclaimed loudly, cracking the vertebrae in his neck. His eyes caught Joey staring at him with dumbstruck amazement, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide and unbelieving. "What, you never seen a _yami_ before?"

Joey sputtered for a moment, "Wait, you're a _yami!"_

"Well, it wouldn't be just anybody coming out of a piece of jewelry."

"Aren't you little short to be a _yami_?"

"Not all of us are giants like you, you know. So, you got a name?"

"It's "Joseph", but most of my friends call me "Joey"."

"Joey, hmmm, like Joe DiMaggio, nope not married to Marilyn Monroe. . .Joe Pesci, well you don't look like a gangster. . .Joe Biden, nope never heard of him. . ."

"I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about," Joey admitted at last.

"Sorry about that. When you're crammed into a piece of jewelry that not even Flavor Flav would wear, you get a little well, loopy. . ."

"I still don't understand. . ."

"That's besides the point kiddo," The _yami _seemed to float over next to Joey, placing an arm across Joey's shoulders. "Thought about your wishes yet?"

"I get wishes?"

"Clearly, you don't understand the whole "wish" thing." the _yami _bent over, picking up the box. "See, says right here on the label-"

"I can't read the pictures."

"-they aren't pictures, they're "hieroglyphics"." he snapped his fingers and the hieroglyphics morphed into something a little easier to understand "It says right here "Whosoever solves the mystery of the Millennium Puzzle will have their wishes granted."

Joey was speechless, mulling over the near unlimited possibilities going through his mind. He could get his sister and he out of poverty! He could do just about anything he wanted!

"Should I give a couple of examples of what you could do?. . ."

Joey swore he heard the faint strains of music and shook his head. "No, I think I got it."

As he said that the music faded and the _yami_ seemed to deflate. He craned his head over his shoulder and said, "Well looks like we're not doing a music number. Everybody go home now." Joey blinked in surprise at the sight of the group of musicians that somehow materialized into mid-air.

"How did that-" Joey asked, pointing behind the _yami_.

"Magic." The _yami _ snapped his fingers, multicolored sparks flying from his fingers. "I can do just about anything and everything within my scope, give or take a few rules. You see, as a _yami_, I have huge, phenomenal cosmic power-" he swelled in size, mini galaxies and planets dancing around his hands like they were mere playthings. "-Itty bitty living space." He immediately shrunk inside the Puzzle, his face barely visible. "See the problem?"

Joey tipped the Puzzle over, allowing the _yami_ to exit the item.

"So you're stuck?"

"For the time being, yes."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Well, when you've been there for as long as I have, you get used to it. Now, about your wishes. . ."

"I don't know what I want."

"That's good because we need to go over a few, _quid pro quos." _He seated Joey down on the rock. "Rule number one: I can't kill anybody for you. People have tried, they have failed. Do you know how many "James Smith's" there are in the world? A _lot_. Also, "Mind Crushes" fall into that category. I may have left a guy in a comatose state after that incident."

"But I have no idea what a "Mind Crush" is-"

"Good, let's keep it that way. Second rule: I can't bring people back to life. It's nasty, gooey and gross. Just _don't_ do it. I almost vomited the last time. The third rule is that I can't make people fall in love. That's what the internet is for. There was a fourth rule but I can't remember it. . . It will come to me eventually."

"Well, I wasn't going to kill anybody or bring somebody back to life," Joey insisted.

"Good, because I wasn't going to do it anyway."

Joey happened to look up towards the ceiling of the lava tube, an idea springing to mind. "So. . .you're an all powerful _yami_, correct?

"So the label says."

"Bet you can't get us out of the cave."

"What cave? This cave? Pshaw. Piece of cake."

"Then do it."

_Yami_ cracked his knuckles. "Then get on that carpet blondie, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

In an instant, the carpet, with Joey, Tristan and _Yami _ rocketing out of the cave, debris being blasted aside as they did so.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying "Carpet Airlines". Remember to keep your hands and feet inside the carpet because I'm not responsible for any accidental loss of limbs because you decided to be an idiot." The carpet came to a slow stop at an oasis some distance away. Joey could see the city of Agrabah to the west in the distance, a hazy outline in the desert day. There was a small pond at the center, framed by palm trees. Joey knelt by the water's edge, washing the wounds on his arms and hands.

"Serenity would have pitched a fit if she saw these-" Joey mumbled as he cleaned them. It then dawned on him. "Serenity."

"Hmm? You say something?" _Yami _asked.

"No, I just need to do something really quick. I really, _really_ hate to ask this, but can you go back into the Puzzle, just for a little bit?"

"Well, I've been stuck in the Puzzle for heaven knows how long. I'm sure a little longer won't turn me into a psychopath—wait, hold that last remark. I think I'm already there."

"It won't take long, I promise," Joey reassured him.

_Yami _shrugged. "Whatevs," he dissolved into a plume of smoke before shrinking back inside the Puzzle.

Joey turned to the carpet. "Mind if I hitch a ride?" The carpet shook "no" and Joey slid on."Let's get going, I've got something to take care of."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serenity sat by the large window looking out at the city. She had hardly left their abode, only going out a couple of times for food. Thankfully, unlike her brother, she had gotten to know their potential targets and more often than not, would be given food without the need for stealing. She shivered and pulled her head scarf tighter about her face to shield her from the encroaching cold of night. It had been two days since Joey had been captured by the palace guard. A part for her of upset at her brother for not realizing that she had been the Princess, but another part understood. Serenity was positive that the Princess had been among the people in a need for escape from the Palace life; she had heard one too many stories about the horrendous princes that had attempted to court her for her hand.

Perhaps Serenity was angrier at the guards that had snatched Joey away, even after Princess Mai's orders. Surely that would override everything else, right?

She stifled a sniffle, tears threatening to spring in her eyes. She shook her head. No, she had to be strong for her brother; that's what he would have wanted.

Serenity heard something fly overhead, like the flap of fabric in the wind. There was a slight breeze yes, but there was no fabric of any sort nearby; she never hung what little laundry they had to dry. Too many thieves, ironically.

"Psst!" A head hung upside down peering into her window. "Are you just going to sit there and mope or what?"

Serenity looked up to see the grinning face of her brother looking down. "Joey!" She cried out in happiness. "How did you get out of there?"

"I escaped," Joey said. "Then an old guy tried to kill me but that's besides the point."

"I'm not even going to ask. But. . ."

"But what?"

"How are you doing that?" Serenity asked.

"Easy, like this." Joey vanished and in an instant was at the bottom of the window outside. "Come and see."

"Come and see?" Serenity wondered, looking over the window. Joey was sitting cross-legged on a floating—no, _flying—_carpet , looking up at her as he grinned widely. There was a large pyramid shaped object on his lap. Tristan waved at her. "How. . .how are you doing that?"

"It flies," he said, still smiling broadly.

"I can see that." She replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Here, I've got something to show you. Hop on. Trust me, you'll be fine, I promise." As he spoke, the carpet floated upwards. Serenity hesitated, before climbing on top of the window ledge. She sat on the ledge for a moment, slightly terrified of the sheer height. Joey grabbed Serenity by the waist, easing her onto the carpet. The carpet sagged for only a moment as she got comfortable on it.

Whatever tension Serenity had evaporated quickly as she giggled, "I'm flying Joey! I'm flying!" As she spoke, Tristan scowled at this, a twang of jealousy at the carpet entertaining Serenity.

"Well, not yet," he laughed. "Trust me it gets better. To the oasis!" he patted the rug. The carpet rose into the air before taking off to the east, over the buildings and the walls of the city. Serenity peeked over the side, watching the buildings fly underneath in a tan and beige blur which seemed to blend with the desert they flew over.

"Joey this is incredible!" She laughed, the headscarf tearing coming undone and flying away behind them. She held her hand out, fingers slayed as the wind rushed between them. "Thank you! This is the best moment of my life!"

Joey laughed as well, her exuberance spilling over. He hair flew wildly about his face. "It gets better, I promise!"

"I don't see how!" Serenity laughed.

"Trust me, it will!"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The carpet came to a stop at the oasis, hovering a few feet above the ground. Serenity was reluctant to leave, the sensation of flight still running through her veins. Her hair was mussed from the wind, her eyes wide and bright. Eventually she slid off, patting the carpet as she did so. Tristan snorted at this, and louder as the carpet made a gesture to kiss her hand. "And it moves! The carpet moves!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, the carpet moves," Joey explained. "It can't talk though."

"Oh," she said, somewhat morose.

"But wait, there's more." Joey took the pyramid object off the carpet, squinting into the stylized eye that was in the center. "Hey, I got a question," he asked the object. "How do I get you to come out again?"

"Rub it, you nitwit," the pyramid replied.

"That's it?" Joey used the palm of his hand to rub the pyramid. Serenity watched as smoke and sparks flew from the center. She gasped as a man materialized amidst the chaos.

"Yes that's it." the man sighed. "That freaking easy."

"Joey is that-" Serenity gaped, pointing at him.

"Yep it's a _yami_. Told you you'd get to meet one. Serenity, this is _Yami_. _Yami_, this is Serenity."

_Yami_ took a graceful step forward, taking Serenity's hand and kissing it. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Serenity took her hand away, blushing furiously.

Joey's eyes narrowed. "That's my sister."

"Then I should do it again, just to mess with you."

Joey snorted. "Must you?"

"Maybe later."

Joey laughed and leaned against a palm tree. "Now, about those three wishes. . ."

_Yami _perked up. "Excuse me? Three wishes? Doth mine ears decieve me?" He floated to Joey, thrusting a hand in his face. "You sir, are down to _two!"_

Joey smiled. "But I didn't wish to be out of that cave. You did all of that yourself."

_Yami _opened his mouth to protest but paused, sitting back on a puffy violet cloud of his own creation. "Well I'll be. Huh. Just don't do it again next time or I'll send you to Bolivia or something. Why Bolivia I don't know."

"You get wishes?" Serenity asked. "Real wishes like from the bedtime stories?"

"Yes ma'am, he does. Now I'm getting a little impatient here. . ."

"That's because I don't know what I want!" Joey cried out, growing frustrated.

"What would you ask for?" Serenity interrupted. "Maybe we can use it for ideas."

"Me?" _Yami _asked, pointing to himself. "What would I ask for?"

"Yes."

"My name."

Joey tiled his head quizzically "Your name?"

"Yes. When a _yami_ is made, or born depending, our names are stripped from us. By knowing our name, we're free. It does get rather tiring all the time going, Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof, poof, poof, poofity poof poof poof! I am going to _strangle_ somebody!"

"I'm. . .I'm sorry," Joey said. He paused, musing something over. "You know what? I got an idea. On my third wish, I'll wish for you name. Then you can be free!"

"Really?" _Yami _asked, eyes wide.

"I promise, and I never break my promises."

"Joey, that's so sweet of you," Serenity cooed, hugging him.

"Well it's the right thing to doo—oofff! A little hard there sis."

"Sorry, so what about your other wishes?"

"I mean. . . I do, but I can't. . ." Joey began, somewhat hesitant as he bit his lower lip.

"Is it her?" Serenity inquired.

Joey turned red. "Yeah. . ." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But she's so beautiful and smart and feisty . . .those eyes! And her smile. . ." He trailed off, sighing wistfully.

"Ah, _le amore," Yami_ replied.

"But I mean, you can't make people fall in love-"

"That is true."

"And according to the law, only a prince can marry a princess-"

"Maybe you could wish to change the law so you could," Serenity offered. Joey was in way too deep at this point. Serenity learned a long time ago that it took a lot to change his mind about anything.

_Yami_ snapped his fingers, something dawning on him. "That's the fourth rule! I can't change the law. The last time I did that I may have accidentally started a revolution in a small country and _may_ have caught my master at the time on fire." At the blank looks on Joey and Serenity's faces, _Yami_ claimed. "It was an accident okay?

"So we should probably not wish for anything that involves fire?"

"That. . .would be best. . ."

Joey interjected, "Wait, what if I was a prince?"

"Prince with a lowercase "p" or an uppercase "P"?"

"Um. . .I'm not sure. . .But I could wish to be a prince, right?"

"That's not out of my reach," _Yami_ mused thoughtfully.

"Then I have my first wish. I wish, to be a prince!"

_Yami _cracked his knuckles. "Then let's get crack-a-lackin'! First, the wardrobe." _Yami _lifted a hem of Joey's vest. "Naw, too shabby and raggedy. Let's change this up a bit." _Yami_ snapped his fingers once again and Joey's outfit changed in an instant. What was once a vest and billowing pants materialized into a cream color tunic and vest , done with the finest gold thread at the hems. A belt of deep black leather studded with stones of turquoise and lapis lazuli sat about his waist, matching a cape of cream and pale blue rested on his shoulders, held together by a lapis brooch. His pants were cream as well, complete with gold shoes. A turban of white, held together with a teal feather and turquoise pin, very much like his brooch on his chest. "Well, doesn't somebody look _fabulous." Yami_ cooed. "But of course, with every prince, there's a princess." He whirled around to Serenity, pale golden sparks flying from his fingers and at her. "Skadoosh!"

Serenity squeaked in delight as her outfit changed into something much softer and higher quality. Her outfit was similar to Joey's in many ways, the both of them wearing the same tunic and shoes, but she wore a long skirt, with pale blue on the inside and cream on the outside, a slit going up to her knee. Instead of a cape she wore a long coat, gold embroidery on the sleeves and hems. The coat was a cream color, pale blue for the inner fabric. A gossamer headscarf of gold and blue wrapped around her head. She turned to her brother, elated, "Joey I'm a princess!"

"Well we got the outfits, now we need the ride." _Yami _ looked about, thinking. His eyes landed on Tristan. Upon realizing what _yami_ was intending on doing, Tristan bolted. He scrambled up a tree, panicked, but _Yami's _ magic caught up to him. He could feel his limbs elongating and thickening, his mass growing exponentially. The palm tree he had climbed up bent under his weight and he tumbled off, where he could see his face in the reflection of the pond.

Joey and Serenity collapsed on the desert floor, heaving with laughter as Tristan horrifically realized that he was now longer a monkey, but rather an elephant.

"Can't exactly go into town with a little monkey now can you? It's gotta be big! huge! _Magnificent!_" _Yami _ crowed, clearly pleased with his work. "And every prince, and princess, needs a theme song. How about this: "Prince Joey, Fabulous he, Joey Ababwa,-"

Joey frowned. "No."

"But-"

"No."

_Yami _pouted. "You never let me have fun."

"There's probably a reason for that."

_Yami_ shot Joey a sideways glance. "I figured you would want to impress the princess."

"Impress, not embarrass."

"Didn't realize there was a difference between the two."

"Now you're just being sarcastic."

"_Aaaaannnnnnd_ he's done it again! Give this young man a new car!"

Serenity leaned over to Joey and whispered, "What's a 'car'?"

"I have no idea."

_ Yami _wiggled his eyebrows, seemingly a little _too_ eager for this wish."I think we should get this show on the road, before your not so little friend has a heart attack, shall we?"

** Admittedly, this chapter was more difficult than it seems, because I was walking that thin line between hilarious and _completely_ OOC for _Yami_. After all, you can't just shove all of Robin William's lines in there and call it a day. So this is sort of a homage of sorts to that rapid fire humor.**

** This chapter is also a tribute to Robin Williams himself. **

** Oh Captain, **

** My Captain, **

** You will be missed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marik paced across the floor of his laboratory, thinking. With the loss of the Puzzle, he had to conjure up a new plan to sit upon the throne. And he would have to avoid the Princess as well, for she was still fuming at him, which delighted and irked Marik in equal parts. "If you pace any more, you're going to walk straight through to China," Bakura remarked lazily, sitting one one of the many gears of Marik's contraption.

"I don't feel like hearing your snide comments, thank you very much," Marik spat. "there has to be another way, there has to be another way! But what!" Marik ran his hands through his hair in frustration, nothing springing to mind.

"Perhaps getting some fresh air would help."

"No because I'm fairly positive that if I even think of emerging from here, the princess will probably arrest us or worse, behead us." Both he and Bakura made gagging noises, hands and wings going to their respective throats in horror.

"Well," Bakura began, "What if you got rid of both the Sultan _and_ the Princess then you could become the Sultan."

"Yeah. . .I don't think that would work. I don't feel like getting killed in some coup."

"Well you're no fun."

"But you do give me an idea. . .I could _marry_ the princess."

"Now why would you want to do that—ah. I see."

"Yes, that is exactly what I'll do. Marry the princess and then she dies an untimely death just before our coronation and I, Marik, must rule the kingdom alone. It's perfect!"

"But have fun convincing her father of that," Bakura snorted.

"Oh but I will," Marik sneered, his eyes darkening as he stroked the Millennium Rod. "Oh but I will. . ."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marik found Solomon in the throne room, pouring over treaties and maps. Always pouring over them, he was. In Marik's hands was a scroll, old and yellowed, the edges torn in places. Bakura sat on his shoulder, looking annoyed at something, as always."Your Highness," Marik began, interrupting him. "I think I may have found a solution to your problem!"

Solomon looked up, his eyes unfocused for a moment. "What problem?"

"The problem of your daughter, _Your Highness_." Solomon scowled as Marik emphasized the latter part rather spitefully.

"Oh do tell," Solomon replied, a displeased tone in his voice.

"Well, I was looking through the library and I found this scroll. It reads "should the princess be unable to find a prince, she must marry—oh my—she must marry the Vizier."

Solomon eyed Marik skeptically. "Marry you?"

"So it would seem," Marik replied melodramatically. He pulled out the Millennium Rod, the eye in the sphere glowing ominously. Solomon's eyes glazed over, the spark of life gone from them as Marik invaded his mind. "The princess will marry me-"

Solomon shook his head, the spell over him breaking. "But you're so. . ._young_"

Marik hissed like a cat, imposing his will on the Rod to break Solomon's impudence, "The princess_ will _marry me-"

As the magic began to creep into Solomon's mind, the words sinking in, there was a harsh trumpet wail, breaking the spell once more. Marik snarled turning away to discern the location of this crude and cacophonous noise. When he turned back, Solomon had vanished, trotting towards one of the balconies that opened to a near perfect view of the city. Marik rolled his eyes, following shortly thereafter, his cape fluttering behind.

Solomon leaned over the railing, eyes alight with pleasure. "A parade! Oh how I enjoy parades! Don't you Marik?"

"It's. A. Joy." Marik drawled, eyes half lidded in displeasure. He seemed downright bored.

"Perhaps its somebody important," Solomon wondered.

"Either that or the local circus escaped a dungeon."

"Oh don't be so pessimistic," Solomon chided. "It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun, would it?"

"It might, actually."

"Then maybe I could get a new Vizier. One that's more fun than you."

"Have fun with that."

"That was a joke, I presume."

"I think not."

Solomon stretched up on his tip-toes, and using his hands, forced a smile on Marik's face by pulling on either side of Marik's mouth. Of course, it looked more like a grimace of displeasure from an observer's standpoint.

"There, you look much better with one."

"Thrff hedinf to thf placath," Marik grumbled.

"What? Oh sorry." Solomon removed his fingers.

"They're heading to the palace," Marik remarked plainly, lazily pointing to the parade.

"Even better!"

"Should I summon the guards?" Marik asked.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I think it might be a new prince."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Oh. Goodie."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yami _was having the time of his life—his very long life—leading the parade up the main street of the city. Even if Joey couldn't let him sing, he was going to give this city the best parade they had ever seen in _eons_.

He weaved his way in and out, extolling the values of the focus of the parade, Joey. For reasons, Serenity lingered back, mainly to keep Mai from realizing that Joey was in fact, the boy on the street. She would arrive later, once Joey and the princess established a relationship, there was clear chemistry after all from what Serenity saw. The convoy seemed to go on forever, filled with dancers dancing with silks, magicians performing sleight of hand, animals from camels to lions, chests of gold and jewelry and even more wonders. It was opulence beyond belief. _Yami _preached about Joey's generosity, his strength, battle prowess and handsomeness. The citizens were falling for it, lapping up every word _Yami_ spouted. The _yami_ was clearly pleased; the first step to win the heart of the princess was to win the hearts of the citizens she ruled. Basic psychology. At one point, _Yami _stole a quick glance behind him, to see how Joey, well "Prince Joey-Ababwa", was reacting to the adulation.

When the parade first began to rumble past the main gates through the heart of the city, Joey had felt awkward and somewhat frightened. What if an observer recognized him as the street rat? _Yami_ had reassured that nobody would; he had placed something called a "glamor" on him, confusing the viewer's perception of him and thus, making him difficult to recognize right away. If they did somehow, his name would be on "the tip of their tongue" but they would be unable to place it. So Joey was protected from the scrutinizing eyes of the people for now.

But it still didn't make him feel any less ungainly and obtuse. How was a prince supposed to act anyway? Serenity had claim "just be yourself", but that didn't help him in the slightest. So towards the beginning, he waved awkwardly, who cheered him on. Their exuberant cheers spurred him on and he began to gain confidence, more self-assured with his actions. At some points, particularly when there were throngs of young females in the crowds, he would pose, flexing his muscles. Thankfully Serenity wasn't able to see this; she would probably slap him upside the head.

Suddenly _Yami_ alighted next to him in a flash of smoke. "Having fun up here big guy?" Tristan trumpeted in protest. "Not you."

Joey flashed a smile, dimples visible. "I'm enjoying myself, I think."

"Well according to that one lady back there who fainted, I think you're having tons of fun. Just keep stoking that ego of yours and you'll be a prince in no time!"

_Yami _vanished back into the crowds, leaving Joey alone once again and just as confused as before. He looked up to find that they were nearing the gates of the Palace complex and he swallowed nervously, palms suddenly going sweaty and clammy. He hissed in irritation as he inwardly wished for something, anything cool to drink to calm his nerves! He wondered if she would be able to recognize him under the costume and formalities. Maybe if she did, this would go a lot easier, he hoped.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mai had been brushing Rajah on her bed when she had heard the first blast of the trumpet. Startled, she nearly dropped her brush onto the marble floor. At first, she was wondering if it was a signal for the newer, heavily increased guard about the Palace; her father had been displeased with her escapade and as thus, placed a heavier guard about the palace. The distant sound of a crowd cheering seemed to clear up any ideas of a supposed Palace occurrence. She sighed and out of a morbid curiosity, went to the balcony to get a better view.

She leaned against the railing, huffing in displeasure as a parade was heading right towards the Palace. This had to be the most ostentatious, puffed up display to woo her she had seen yet. Even Lord Jean-Claude's was not as bad, with that rather unwieldy and gaudy ring he had deemed a "gift". She rolled her eyes at the sight of it all and left the balcony at a brisk pace, determined to have a conversation with her father and end the farce that was taking place right outside their gates.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The parade came to a halt at the main gates, a pair of guards there refusing them entrance. _Yami _had found a way to usher Joey, still atop of Tristan with the carpet, and Serenity, riding on an elegant white Arabian stallion with a silvery muzzle and hooves, the destier bedecked in gold and white tack. "I'm sorry sir," one of the guards began apologetically, "but we're not allowed to just let anybody in.

_Yami_ made a noise like an exasperated cat. "Don't you know who he is? He's Prince Joseph Ababwa. And his sister, Princess Ren."

"You can tell me that all you want," the guard shrugged. "But by the orders of the Vizier, we are not to let anybody in."

_Yami _dismissively waved a hand. "Vizier, Smizier. If you don't let us in, I _will_ use that elephant as a battering ram."

The other guard looked rather befuddled. "The Vizier told you that?"

"Yes Valon, that's what the Vizier said."

"But they're royalty."

"So, they should have informed us another time before this."

Valon rolled his eyes. He hefted the butt of his spear, inching towards the other guard. Then with a single fluid motion, struck the guard in the back of the head with the spear shaft. The guard fell to the ground, unconscious.

"In my defense, that guy was a jerk," He explained, prodding the limp body with the spear butt.

"We'll just say he was taking a nap," _Yami_ added, nudging the body aside and propping him up so that he appeared to be resting.

Valon vanished through a postern gate and a few seconds later, the Palace gates creaked open with a groan. Valon reappeared atop a parapet, waving down at them.

"Good luck with the princess!" Valon cried out cheerfully. "She's isn't exactly keen on the whole "marrying" thing."

"Good to know," Joey muttered, his nerves even more rattled. _Yami_ took this as a cue and vanished into the Puzzle that was hidden under the turban. Better safe than sorry, he had told Joey beforehand and he agreed.

Joey was to be on his own from there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marik watched in horror as the gates to the Palace complex opened, allowing the parade inside. "They have made it through the gates. Those guards were supposed to man the gates"

Solomon clapped his hands. "Oh wonderful—Marik what are you doing?"

Marik has his back to the main doors in a vain effort to keep them out. "they do not need to be here-" The doors slammed open, sending Marik flying across the room. He skidded across the floor, face down for about twenty feet before squealing to a halt just short of the Sultan's feet, his cape draped unceremoniously across his face. Solomon "ooh-ed" in delight as the procession crowded into the throne room. He became even more so when the young man atop the elephant flew off the elephant on a rug. The young man nearly fell off the carpet when it came to a stop, but he recovered, readjusting his turban as he went. A young woman elegantly slid off her Arabian stallion to join him. The young man, presumably a prince or else he wouldn't be here at the moment, turned about, waving to the procession.

"We're good," he coughed a little awkwardly. "You can go home now." The crowd dispersed, leaving only the elephant, the stallion and the two young people.

"I did not realize that we were having guests," Solomon remarked.

"Well um. . ." the young man began, rubbing the back of his head. "It was a little unannounced, wasn't it?"

"And quite grand," the Sultan interjected.

"And ostentatious," Marik, who had since stood up and dusted himself off, drawled. "How might you be?"

"I am Prince Joseph Ababwa," Joey bowed, the turban nearly falling off. "And this is my sister, Princess Ren."

Serenity curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"And a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Oh, is this a flying carpet? I've heard of these things." Solomon proclaimed, examining the carpet which has been hovering just off the ground the entire time. "Such craftsmanship as well. The thread work suggests that it was originally made in Constantinople. Might I ride him?"

"Most certainly Your Highness," Joey agreed, giving Solomon a hand onto the rug.

"Your Highness, Are you sure about this?" Marik inquired half-heartedly.

"Remember what I said about a new Vizier? One that was more fun?" Solomon warned.

"Yes, Your Highness." Marik took a step back, idly twiddling with the Millennium Rod, now slid through his belt. He watched as the Sultan flew about the throne room, laughing like a young man again, weaving through the columns with practiced ease.

Marik walked up to Joey until they were inches away. "I do not recall ever hearing such a name."

"That's because it is quite far away, off any maps that you might have," Joey replied coolly.

The Sultan came to a stop, hair tousled and wild; his turban had since fallen off and sat by its lonesome on the marble floor. "That was so much fun! I haven't had that much fun in a while; my Vizier here doesn't know the meaning of the word some days."

"I do it only for you and the princess' well-being," Marik said, his tone dripping with false sincerity. Joey frowned at him and said nothing.

"I'm sure that Mai will certainly enjoy this," Solomon said, still studying the carpet.

"I know that she will," Joey bragged, tugging on the front panels of his vest. "You see, I am Prince Joseph Ababwa. Nothing can withstand my charms-"

"How dare you!" All four of them turned around to find Mai standing in a doorway, fists clenched in rightous fury. "How dare all of you stand around here, deciding my fate! I am _not_ a prize to be won!" She spun about on her heel, storming back into the depths of the palace.

"You were saying about your, supposed "charms", Prince Abubu?" Marik smirked.

Joey scowled at the Vizier.

Solomon made an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Mai has been a little touchy these days and I'm sure our conversation didn't help much. Do either of you have a place to stay?"

"No, Your Highness, we do not," Serenity politely answered.

"then I will arrange a pair of guest rooms for your stay here. And again, I apologize for her outburst."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it was deserved on some level," Serenity offered, obliquely stomping on her brother's foot. Joey bit his lip, struggling not to yell out in pain.

"Must you?" he hissed under his breath.

"Yes," Serenity replied just as quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure it was," Solomon nodded sagely. "I will get the guards and they will escort you to your room."

As the sibling were being led to their guest rooms, Marik added. "I do wish you the best of luck, Prince Abubu, it would be a _shame_ to see you leave like the rest of the princes and lords."

**Whoops, Marik may be channeling his inner **_**yami**_** Marik. Nice job there, you creepy bugger you. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

** So for the record, this chapter was actually going to be one honking HUGE chapter with the previous one but then things called details happened and thus, the chapter was broken into two chunks, which works out pretty well actually. **

** More wonderful Polarshipp-y goodness for everybody.**

"What do I even do?" he asked, pacing back and forth in the gardens. "I mean, I don't even know how to talk to girls!" Joey was frenetic, hands twisting about themselves as Serenity and _Yami _watched whilst sitting on a stone bench. It was night, thousands upon thousands of stars shining overhead. From the east a storm front was moving in, for all of them could smell the moisture in the air. The moon was not yet out tonight, but there was no need for it; the stars lit their way.

"Might I offer some advice?" _Yami_ asked, drifting next to Joey. "You can always tell. Her. The. Truth!" With each punctuated word, he rapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Will you stop hitting me?" Joey complained, ducking underneath his fists.

"Maybe. I enjoy it too much."

Joey sidestepped away from _Yami_ adjusting his turban as he did so, ensuring that the Puzzle stayed securely under it. "You know I can't do that. There's too much at stake." He shot Serenity a pointed look and _Yami _sighed.

"Look," Serenity, "Just, be yourself."

"Okay, I can do that. Just be myself." Joey puffed out his chest, stepping onto the carpet. "Just be myself."

Serenity turned to _Yami._ "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling that this will go far more disastrously than anybody realizes. Just. . .just stay in the room, just in case."

Serenity nodded. She headed back inside, her cape and skirt fluttering in her wake. _Yami_ looked up to find the carpet gracefully circling upwards and he followed behind, almost miniscule.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The carpet came to a stop just at the stone railing and Joey slid off, nearly stumbling over his pants. He gestured to the carpet. "Stay down," he whispered and the rug floated dutifully out of sight. He stopped suddenly. _"Was this a _really_ good idea?" _he thought to himself, realizing that he was on the personal balcony of the princess.

Any questions he had were answered when Rajah came softly padding out of the princess's bedroom, growling lowly. Rajah trotted forward, teeth bared. Joey squeaked in surprise, backpedaling to the railings, trying to nudge Rajah back. "Nice tiger, good tiger,"Joey implored. "Good kitty. It's okay. But really, who has a _tiger _ for a house pet? Wouldn't just a regular cat do?"

"Rajah, is there a problem?" Joey's eyes flickered up to find Mai walking out on to the balcony. His mouth went dry at the sight. He had only seen her a handful of times, but not like this. She was wearing a top that bore her midriff, the color of the violet skies at sunset. The sleeves sat off her shoulders, the silk fabric thin and translucent. Her pants were a shade or so lighter than the top, resting easily on her hips. She wore no shoes. Her hair was not in the braid from earlier, tumbling free of its restraints. Her eyes, oh those eyes that Joey had fallen for in the marketplace, arrested him on the spot, leaving him practically immobilized. A circlet of gold and amethyst rested in her hair. "Oh, it's you." she said sourly, almost ruining the spell she had cast over him.

"Um. . .hi?" Joey waved weakly. "That's. . .that's a really big tiger you have here."

"It keeps people like you away."

Joey's face fell. "Oh."

"Yes, "oh" is right."

Joey bit his lip, trying to salvage the situation. "I uh. . .er. . ."

"Is there a problem, your Majesty?" She smirked.

"Um, you look. . .you look really beautiful tonight." He breathed an inward sigh of relief. If she had smirked at him like that again, he probably would have been too tongue-tied to speak.

Mai looked down at Rajah, then back to Joey, a plan formulating in her mind. "'Beautiful', am I?" she practically purred, moving closer to him, her movements almost seductive.

Joey's face turned blank, then a bright shade of red as Mai backed him up against the railing. "Well I. . .I. . .there's no right answer, is there?"

"Of course not you pompous, stuffed peacock!" She hissed, pulling sharply down on Joey's turban and yanking his cape over his head. "You're just like everybody else that comes through here, thinking that I'm just some sort of _trinket _to add to their collection!" She watched as Joey tried to untangle himself from the cape. "I don't need people like you in my life. Now just leave!" She pivoted and stomped away.

"Wait!" Joey called out. Mai paused mid-step, looking back over her shoulder.

"Now what?"

"You're right."

Mai raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean, "I'm right"?"

"You're right. It was wrong for me to treat you that way and it was wrong for all those other princes to treat you like that was well. You're not a prize or a trinket; you're a person and I'm sorry." Joey stood up of the railings. "I guess it's time for me to take my leave. Good night, Princess." With that he took a step backwards off the railing, vanishing from Mai's view.

Mai panicked, rushing across the balcony. "Father's going to kill me if he finds out that I killed him, especially since it was one he-" Mai peered over the balcony to find Prince Joseph unharmed, floating in mid-air. "-Liked?" She finished, both astonished and confused all at once. He rose in the air and Mai realized that he was on a carpet.

A flying carpet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," he told her, a half smile gracing his lips.

Mai was struck with a sense of familiarity, like she had seen him before, once upon a time. His eyes capture her attention as well, deep brown and full of life. She shook the sense off. _"No, it couldn't be him_," she thought to herself. _"It's impossible."_

"How, how are you doing that?" she asked him.

"I'm not doing anything. Its just a carpet, that happens to fly." he joked weakly. At her unamused stare, he added, "Nothing?"

"Perhaps you should try a little harder next time."

He laughed sheepishly. "I'm not very good with talking to women. Well there's my sister, but that's different, you know what I mean?"

"I think so." Mai answered absently, playing with the tassels of the rug. "This is really beautiful." A hand suddenly invaded her vision.

"Do you trust me?" he blurted.

Mai stopped, looking up. _"No, no it can't be. . .could it? But how?" _she wondered. Without hesitation, she took his hand, heart hammering in her chest. _"But if he was the boy on the street, then who is he really?"_

The carpet soared upwards, over the palace and Mai lost her balance for a moment. He steadied her, placing a hand on her back. "Careful there."

"It was rather sudden," Mai admitted.

"You get used to it after a while."

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" he asked her.

"Me?"

"Of course."

Mai pondered it for a moment. "The palace astronomers said that there would be a star shower going from north to south. I would love to see that."

"Then your wish is my command."

The rug dipped through some of the city streets and Mai saw from the corner of her eye, him reaching out, plucking an orchid from a vase.

"Flower?" He offered almost bashfully, his face full of hope. The orchid was a shade of pale pink, deepening to a peach color along the edges. The inner petals were a vibrant violet, the stamens bright gold. She took the flower wordlessly, too embarrassed to say a proper thank you. She tucked it in her hair but it began to slip, her fingers feeling clumsy in his presence.

"Here, I got it," Joseph offered, reaching up and adjusting the orchid into a more secure position. Mai wondered if he could hear her heart hammering so hard from this close proximity as his fingers unknowingly danced with the strands of her hair. The carpet shot upwards like an arrow, but less steep. Mai gasped, feeling the wind on her face. She laughed loudly, a sudden euphoria overtaking her.

Mai looked downwards, gasping at the sight. "Oh wow," she murmured, marveling at the view of the city below. The air up here was colder but she cared little for the temperature, too amazed at her surroundings to notice it.

She then looked upward.

All those stars, they were so close to them! She reached upwards with her fingertips, as if she was trying to reach the glittering bodies themselves. "I can touch the stars. . ." she trailed off, her voice full of wonder. "I can touch the sky."

"Would you like to?

She looked back over her shoulder. "Could we?"

"Well nobody's ever tried it before. . ." The carpet soared upwards, higher into the sky. The clouds loomed large in their vision before the rug shot through them. The air was damp and cold, water droplets on their skin. Whatever discomfort they had dissipated when they broke through, the remnants of the clouds still clinging to them.

Mai gasped in reverence at the sight. It looked like an alien landscape, the clouds moving and roiling about in gentle waves. Thunderheads rolled along in the distance, occasionally lighting up with lightning. The air was still and peaceful and everything was bathed in starlight. The night, which seemed so inscrutable and mysterious from below, was so clear and full of life up here. It was like they were able to gaze into heaven. Mai peered up, gaping at the sight of the Milky Way running from east to west as a river. Mai could see the stars falling from the north, traversing the Milky Way like travelers. She leaned over the carpet, trailing her fingers through the cloud like it was water. "We're the first to ever see this," she said, breaking the silence. "It's like a whole new world."

"Yeah. . ." Joseph added, far more interested in her than the scenery. Mirroring her actions, he too, dipped his hands into the cloud beneath. "It's cold!" He exclaimed, pulling it out, wiping it down on his cape. "And wet!"

Mai laughed at his distress, hiding her smile behind her hands. "What did you expect? That's where rain comes from."

"I know that but still!" Joseph protested, adjusting his cape and turban. Mai swore she saw the flash of blond hair peeking underneath the turban.

_"It _was_ him,"_ Mai realized, her heart stopping.

The boy from the city.

Everything make sense now. The sister who was also a princess.

And those piercing eyes.

And his hair and easy smile.

Mai laid back onto the rug, watching the stars fall and tumble to lands unknown as the carpet hovered in the air. It was time to bring her theories to the surface. "It's so beautiful up here," she began. "It's a shame that your sister, Serenity, couldn't be here."

"She's not a big fan of heights so. . ." As he finished he blanched, realizing what he had done.

Mai sat upright and pulled the turban right off of Joey's head. "It is you! You're the boy from the marketplace!" In a panic, Joseph grabbed the turban, pulling it back down on his head, praying that the Puzzle didn't come loose."How could you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry! It's hard to explain!"

"Do go on."

"Well you see, we are er. . .royalty but sometimes. . .sometimes I like to disguise myself as a commoner in the crowd! To see the life that they lived. Besides," he added, "_You_ never said that you were a princess when we met. That would have been helpful."

Mai opened her mouth up for a biting retort but stopped. "I guess you're right. Can't really say anything then."

Joey inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She bought it. "I understand. I don't blame you."

"So. . .Joseph hmm?"

"Yeah, but I like being called "Joey" more."

"Mmm, I think I like "Joseph" better."

"Of course you do."

Mai laid back down on the carpet, Joey decided to do likewise, resting his hands behind his head. "When Serenity and I were little, whenever we would see a falling star, we would make a wish."

"A wish."

"You never heard of it?"

"My life was pretty sheltered," Mai admitted. "So no, I never heard of it."

"Well then. When you see a falling star you make a wish on it. Like that one-" he pointed to one that crossed their vision, its tail fiery gold and white. "-Make a wish."

"I wish-"

"You don't say it out loud. You say it quietly. To yourself."

"You should be more specific." Mai watched the star disappear over the horizon, her wish in her head. Joey was making a wish as well, mouthing it under his breath. "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you the wish, it won't come true."

"That's silly," Mai huffed.

"That's how it works," Joey made a shrugging gesture. "I didn't make the rules."

"But we're watching a star shower. There's going to be more stars to wish upon."

Joey mulled it over. "If you're so insistent. . ."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Very well. I wished,. . .I wished to be happy. Like, truly happy.

"And you?"

". . .I think we may have wished for the same thing." Mai laughed.

"So it would seem."

They laid there under the stars, watching them as they fell. She inched closer and closer, until Joey found her resting in the crook of his shoulder and torso, lying next to him. He blinked in surprise, unsure what to do. Cautiously, he shifted his right arm, sliding it out from underneath his head to place on her shoulders. She said nothing, moving closer to him so that her head was now fully on his chest, their heads touching. He was so warm and comforting, all hard lines and muscles. She placed a hand on his torso, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Joey entwined his left hand with hers and the carpet floated along, the two of them in their own world.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mai had lost track of time, but eventually she realized that she should head back to the Palace before her father discovered that she was missing and send guards throughout the city. So reluctantly they realized they had to go back, back into the world of chaos and grime and impurity. Nothing could compare to the pristine world above, one that they only knew and no one else. The carpet came to a stop at her balcony and Mai slid off the rug, with Joey's hand placed on her lower back, guiding her steps. The carpet floated downwards, to where Joey's face was level with the railings. Mai leaned against it, neither of them wanting to end the evening so soon as they locked gazes.

"I had a wonderful time Joey," she said at last. "Thank you."

"I. . .I had a wonderful time as well," he replied, somewhat awkwardly as he tumbled over his words. What was he supposed to do next? Kiss her on the cheek? Just leave her there?

Neither of them were sure who made the first move but they found themselves shifting towards each other eyes closed. But it apparently it wasn't fast enough for the carpet under his feet. The carpet jerked upwards, sending Joey stumbling forward.

Then it happened.

The kiss was electric and accidental, sending a jolt of adrenalin through his body. Their eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change in course. Her eyes slid closed, giving in to the temptation, moaning quietly. It was a euphoria that he hadn't felt before, his hands clawing at the marble. He wanted more and more and it was clear that she did as well. Mai leaned forward into it, Joey on his tiptoes. His hands cupped her face, her fingers entwining in his hair. The kiss was both fire and ice roaring through his veins and he became lightheaded, his heart hammering at a rapid tattoo that not even he realized it could do, the blood roaring in his ears with every beat. There was an electricity in the air that was indescribable, more so where her fingers brushed against his skin at the nape of his neck. He wanted nothing more than to climb over the railings of her balcony and take her away to a place where they would only know, away from the world. It lasted for only a few minutes in reality but it felt that it went too quickly for his liking. She pulled away slowly at last, biting on his lower lip, just as flushed and excited as he, her eyes shining brighter than the starlight and out of breath.

"Good night, Joseph," she said to him, her voice husky and half an octave lower. She playfully tugged on the feather of his turban, smirking as she did so. "I'll see you tomorrow." she added, almost suggestively.

Joey who had already been flushed with excitement, turned an even deeper shade, if that was even biologically possible, too many things running through his head at her comment. "Good night Mai," he stammered.

The rug pulled him away before they could go any further because neither of them wanted to explain the possible scenarios to the Sultan. When she was out of his view, he flopped back onto the carpet, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Wow," he whispered. "That, that was incredible." When the carpet landed, he stumbled off of it, still in a state of ecstasy.

Which would explain why he didn't see the shadow creeping up behind him. He felt something hard and heavy strike the back of his head and he fell to the ground. He vaguely felt something be tied about his wrists and ankles and a gag jammed in his mouth. Then his vision went black and he remembered little more.

** Now presenting your daily allotment of Polarshipping goodness. If you're reading this author's note, congrats, you managed to survive the fluffy. I'm not sorry.**

** You're welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

** Le gasp! We're almost finished! Depressing I know. *passes around blankets and tea for everybody* I have been so honored and thankful for all of your guys' reviews. I didn't think that this would be as popular and yet here we are! You guys are all awesome, so thank you!**

** The good news is that shortly after this there will be two other stories coming as well. One will be a Trustshipping/Beauty and the Beast-esque story with lots of original elements. This one will be called "Once Upon the Sands". The second is a Battle City AU in which the roles of Mai and Joey are reversed, so Joey will be trapped while Mai has to go save him. This one is to be called "Cascade Effect". Enjoy and thank you guys again!**

_Yami_ felt something chafe against the outside of his Puzzle and he cursed loudly to himself. At the time,he had been undressed, wearing nothing more than the jewelry about his neck and wrists. He hastily tied his kilt about him snugly, to prevent accidentally flashing anybody in public. "You, Joey, have the most god-awful timing in the entire universe! And _I've_ been _everywhere!_" He slipped on his sandals. "And from what I could hear, you had quite an interesting night so I don't know why-" He emerged from the puzzle, make-up and clothing half applied. He blanched at the sight in front of him.

They were fully submerged, in a lake or ocean. Joey, still in his princely regalia, was bound soundly in rope, binding his hands behind him. His legs were bound as well, and to a large iron ball, designed to sink to the bottom, bringing Joey with him. A canvas gag was shoved in his mouth.

"Come on Joe, you gotta speak to me!" _Yami_ shook him by the shoulders. Joey's head lolled to one side, his eyes closed. "Come on, come on. . .think, think, think. . ." _Yami_ thought long and hard. "Okay, I think I got it. You're gonna have to wish yourself free—wait you can't do that, you're unconscious. Well, I do it for you." he imitated Joey's voice, speaking, "I wish to be free. Alright?" Joey's head drooped downwards. "I'm going to take that as a "yes"." _Yami_ reached down, grabbing the turban and Puzzle, before looping one arm about Joey's waist and rocketing out of the water.

The pair landed on a cliff that overlooked the ocean, where _Yami _noted signs of a struggle. The grass was churned up in clods and there were clear drag marks where the iron ball scoured the ground. _"Somebody must have thrown him here,"_ _Yami _decided. _"But who?"_

However, now wasn't the time nor place to solve a mystery. _"I don't want to be trapped in the Puzzle again_," Yami thought to himself, pulling off the gag and starting to undo the knots about his legs. He tossed the rope aside and then worked on the bounds on Joey's arms. He splayed Joey out on the earth, shaking his chest. "I swear, if you don't wake up in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to have to use CPR on you and I _don't_ feel like explaining why we are mouth to mouth-"

Joey coughed and sputtered, water spewing from his mouth. His eyes flickered weakly open and he peered upwards. "_Yami_. . .?" he asked weakly, sea water dribbling from one corner of his mouth.

"Hiya kid. Thought you were dead there for a moment," _Yami _said relief apparent in his voice.

"Thanks for inspiring confidence in me," Joey remarked acerbically, wringing the water from his cape.

"You are most certainly welcome," _Yami _leaned back, looking decidedly smug.

Joey asked, "But. . .what happened?"

"Well, I found you at the bottom of an ocean, about ready to well, _die_, then I saved you."

"How did I get here?"

"Beats me."

Joey rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he felt a bump, a large cut traversing it. "Guess somebody hit me—hey! I think I remember something!"

"Do enlighten us."

"I think somebody hit me after my evening with Mai." Joey snapped his fingers in sudden realization. "I bet it was Marik somehow! I knew I didn't like him for some reason."

"And so it would seem that he doesn't like you either."

"Obviously. I think it's time that we confront him. Mai and Serenity could be in danger!"

"'We'? What, you got a mouse in your pocket? I ain't going near him."

"You know what I mean!"

"I do," _Yami _replied smugly, "I just like watching you trip over yourself."

"Thanks." Joey replied sarcastically. "Now, mind getting me back to the palace?"

_Yami_ cracked his knuckles. "Piece. Of. Cake."

"Well that's good to hea—aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mai sat in front of the mirror, idly humming to herself as she ran a brush through her unruly hair, her thoughts turning to him and the night before. Sunbeams filtered through the gauzy, silken curtains that framed her bed and the entrance to her balcony. The room was cast in a warm soft glow, just like her mood at the moment. Rajah dozed contently at her feet. Mai sighed wistfully, placing the brush back on the low resting vanity, next to her _kohl_ and other instruments of makeup. It had been a wonderful night, the nicest night in a very long time. She had wished it had been longer, much longer if she had her way, but both of them had to cut it short. But there would be other nights for them, and days too, as soon as she informed her father. He would be delighted; he actually _liked_ this Prince.

There was a knock upon her door frame and she spun about on the ottoman she was sitting upon, heart skipping a beat._ "Could it be him?"_ she wondered.

Instead, she was greeted by his younger sister, Serenity was her name, if Mai recalled right. The young girl looked quite worried, rubbing her arm absently. "I'm sorry to bother you but-"

"Don't worry about it. Serenity, right?"

Serenity blanched. _"How did the princess figure out our names?" _

Mai must have noticed her worry for she added,"Don't worry, Serenity. Joey already explained everything to me."

"He did?" Serenity was both mildly horrified and relieved simultaneously. Maybe he did something right for once-

"He told me how you and he would pretend to be commoners."

-_Or_ maybe not.

Serenity decided that she was going to strangle him the next opportunity she saw him.

Serenity feigned embarrassment—although it wasn't that hard to do in this situation-, laughing weakly. "We apologize for not telling you sooner."

"That is quite alright. I should apologize as well. Like you, I had lied about being the princess, back at the market where I met your brother."

"That is why I came to talk to you. I haven't seen my brother all morning and I was wondering if you had run into him at some point."

Mai shook her head, standing up from her vanity. "I'm sorry Serenity, but I have not seen him since last night." Worry began to creep up on her, a shadow cast on her otherwise perfect morning.

"This is worrisome. He's never disappeared like this before. . ." Serenity trailed off, biting her lip in consternation.

They heard the click of slippers on the marble floors. Solomon entered the chamber, Marik trailing behind him. An unearthly chill went down Serenity's spine as she caught the smug, almost serpent like expression on Marik's face. Solomon the Sultan looked to be in a daze, his eyes appearing almost clouded over. The woman swore she saw the flash of something golden on Marik's brow. Serenity also noticed how Marik had a vice grip on the Rod in his hand. Maybe that had something to do with the uneasiness she felt.

"Hello father," Mai began uneasily. Her father never entered her chambers without informing her or asking her permission. And Marik _never_ went anywhere near her personal space.

"I have wonderful news for you," Solomon's voice was empty with a flatness to it that set Mai on edge.

"Something's not right," Mai whispered to Serenity.

"Agreed."

"We have found you a husband." Marik stepped forward from behind the Sultan. "It would seem that the laws of the land have stated that if the Princess has not chosen a husband, then the Vizier would marry her instead." Marik bowed theatrically.

"It is a great burden that I will shoulder the woes of the country alongside you," Marik attempted to kiss her hand but Mai yanked it away before he could.

"What? But I've already chosen. I choose Prince Joseph to be my husband!"

Serenity's mouth gaped open in surprise. "What?" His crazy plan _worked?_

"But Your Highness, he seems to have disappeared without a trace. I've sent the guards out to find him and they found nothing-"

"That's a lie!" Serenity snarled, hands clenched into fists as she got into Marik's face. "That's a lie and you know it! My brother wouldn't leave me here and he certainly wouldn't leave Mai!"

Marik took an uneasy step backwards, almost tripping over his cape as he did so. _"I knew that I should have gotten rid of the girl as well!"_he hissed inwardly.

"And she's right too!" Marik looked past the women to find Joey storming across the balcony, fury in his eyes, face set in a deep scowl. His hair was matted with dried blood and his clothes appeared damp. He held his turban in his hands, also dripping wet. "That bastard tried to have me killed!"

"That is a bald-faced lie!" Marik snarled, pointing at him. "Guards!"

"And he's controlling your father with _this_!" Joey and Marik wrestled for a moment over the Millennium Rod before Joey overpowered Marik using raw strength, wresting the Rod from his grip. He slammed the Rod over his knee, shattering it into bits of gold scattered across the marble floor. In the struggle, Marik caught a flash of gold in the depths of Joey's turban. It was in the vague shape of a pyramid and Marik's heart skipped a beat. Could it be? He had the Millennium Puzzle all this time? He would have to explore this later but for now, he had repercussions to deal with. Solomon staggered as the power of the Rod was broken; Mai was there to steady his fall.

"Father! Are you alright?"

"I—I'm not sure what happened. One moment I was in the throne room and the next I was here."

"That would be because of this," Joey held out the remnants of the Rod in his hand. "He's been using it to control your mind."

Marik backpedaled hastily, hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I can explain Your Majesty-" He explained, his voice shrill and panicky.

"Guards! Seize him!" Solomon commanded. Marik was seized by each arm and forcibly dragged out of the room.

"You have made a terrible mistake!" Marik yelled. "You'll all pay for this!" He managed to slip his arm out of the guard's grip and reached into his belt pouch, pulling out a small sachet. Marik flung the sachet to the ground, the cloth packet exploded into a plume of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he had managed to vanish.

"Guards, I want you to double the contingents around the palace and scour the city for the traitor. I want this man thrown in the deepest, darkest, dungeon we can find!"

Joey flinched as his hand spasmed in pain. He glanced down to find a streak of blood trickling down. He must have sliced it open on something.

Mai went to him, embracing him tightly. "I know you wouldn't just leave," she whispered.

"I have no reason to," he said , stroking her face with his uninjured thumb. He hissed as his hand throbbed once again.

"Joseph, you're bleeding," Mai said worriedly, holding up his hand tenderly.

"It's not a big deal," he replied with a detached shrug. "I must have cut it when I broke Marik's magic stick."

"We'll get healers on it right away."

"I'm fine really," He extracted his hand from her grip, wiping the blood off using his cape. "See?"

You can be such—you can be so strange sometimes," she told him, shaking her head in mock exasperation before wrapping her arms about his neck, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Solomon and Serenity exchanged glances in both confusion and surprise. "Could it be?" Solomon asked the young girl.

"It looks like it," Serenity smiled, unable to contain her glee.

"This is so wonderful!" Solomon clapped his hands in delight, interrupting the otherwise romantic moment for Joey and Mai. "We must prepare at once!"

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Joey asked, voice rising in pitch.

"For the wedding you silly," Mai teased, prodding his chest with a single elegant finger.

"Oh right, that." Joey laughed weakly. "I thought that we were referring to something else."

Mai took his uninjured hand, leading him out of her bedroom. "I think we should get you to the healers. You might have lost too much blood."

"I haven't lost that much blood-"he began to protest before he was muffled by another one of Mai's kisses.

"Well, he'll certainly make for an interesting son-in-law," Solomon remarked at last.

"Most certainly," Serenity added.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura could hear the shrill cackling of Marik's voice as he made his way down the curved staircase that led to the laboratory. He heard that Marik had narrowly evaded arrest and they the entire city guard was after the former Vizier and Bakura knew that he would be dragged along with it. "Oh great, he snapped. We're doomed and he's cackling like a hyena."

"You stupid bird!" Marik hissed, grabbing Bakura by the throat, feathers going everywhere. Bakura squawked in protest. "We're not going anywhere!"

"We're not?" Bakura squeaked hoarsely.

"No! He has it! He has the Puzzle!"

"Now you have lost it," Bakura squeezed out of Marik's vice grip. "And if you keep doing that, I'm going to molt right here and now. _Everywhere._"

"I haven't "lost it" you idiot pigeon, whatever "it" even was."

"Your sanity but then again, how can you lose something that was never there in the first place," Bakura grumbled under his breath.

"The boy, that foolish, peacock of an idiot prince has the Millennium Puzzle!" Marik screeched. "The boy, from the cave! He got out and is _using_ it. _I'm_ supposed to be using it!" He whined. "We have to get it back!"

"Wait, that scrawny little street rat has been using it for the whole time?" Bakura laughed insanely. "You, are the _worst_ sorcerer ever!-geeerrrrk!" Marik's hand clenched about Bakura's neck once again.

"You. Will. Get. It. For. _Me_." Marik growled, his face inches from Bakura's.

"Okay, okay," Bakura wrested free from Marik's grip. Before he flew off, he sat down upon the desk and fluffed up his feathers, as if he was trying to gain heat. Marik scowled as he saw the pile of feathers floating to the ground in his wake.

"Stupid bird," Marik grumbled, sitting down in the beat down wooden chair, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

** Well, there was only going to be 10 chapters at most but it didn't fit in with the story. So there will be around eleven. Yeah, more shippy stuff I guess.**


End file.
